A Blooming romance
by SilentShadow14
Summary: What if Timon and Shenzi met in the field of grass and not pumbaa, together they set off to find a home, but as they grow closer something blooms between the two.
1. Chapter 1 Meerkat meets Hyena

The meerkat named Timon was walking through a field of long grass and was thinking about what that strange but wise monkey had told him (The monkey was obviously Rafiki) "_What you seek is called Hakuna Matata, meaning no worries" "To find it you must look beyond what you see" _Here Timon was looking beyond what he saw he also was alert because Uncle Max was always telling him how dangerous it was in the wild especially at night even though his uncle was a bit crazy Timon would have to agree.

Timon had walked for hours he was bored out of his mind so he Started to sing

_I have often dreamed, of a far off place_  
_Where a great warm welcome, would be waiting for me_  
_Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face_  
_And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_  
_I will find my way, if I can be strong_  
_I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while_  
_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

_Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate_  
_Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you_  
_And a thousand years, would be worth the wait_  
_It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back, I can go the distance_  
_And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat_  
_It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope_  
_Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_  
_For a meerkat's bravery is measured by his heart_

_Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_  
_I will search the world, I will face its' harms_  
_I don't care how far, I can go the distance_  
_Till I find my welcome, waiting in your arms_

_I will search the world, I will face its harms_  
_Till I find warm welcome, waiting in your arms_

When Timon finished his song a random animal's voice yelled out "Hey!,Keep it down people are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Timon yelled back but snickered a little but continued to walk in silence

Awhile latter a rustling sound of grass caught his attention, Timon stopped and listened then he continued on but he heard it again but louder followed by a snapping sound of a stick rang out "H-hello?, who's there, strange but wise monkey?" Timon said nervously he nearly jumped out of his skin when some birds nearby started to squawk and took off, Timon was on a rock looking around when he heard the sound of paws hitting the ground he turned and saw a huge and mysterious shape coming towards him very fast he was so startled that he fell off of it luckily he landed on his backside but didn't stay on it for long he got up and bolted with the shape following him blindly through the grass before he skidded to a stop by a black nose blocking his way

"Aaaah!" Timon screamed in fear

"Aaaah!" the creature who turned out to be a female hyena screamed in fear as well

"Aaaaah!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!

"Aaaaaah!"

Screaming stops "Just eat me now but please make it fast I have a low tolerance for pain!" pleaded Timon while closing his eyes and turning away not really looking

"Whoa, whoa easy there squirt I'm not gonna eat ya, tempting but im not" The female hyena assured him in a tomboyish voice

Timon looked up at the creature it indeed was female Hyena with a cool hairdo (I didn't know what to call it)

"What your not?" Timon asked surprised

"Nope"

"Then why were you stalking me? Timon asked

"Well, I saw you walking by yourself so I got curious and followed you" The female hyena told him then continued stepping closer to him "Speaking of which what are you doing out here by yourself?" Pausing then she said "doesn't your kind stick together in one big group" then raised a brow when she heard Timon sigh

"What is it?" The hyena asked him

"Oh nothing" Timon answered

"Really?" she said while walking closer

"Yep" Timon replied

"Then tell me whats wrong" the female hyena told him

"Nothing" replied Timon

"tell me then" she demanded a little annoyed by the meetkat's stubbornous

"No!" Timon said in irritation

"Tell me!" She said again but louder

"NO!" Timon exlaimed

Getting impatient the female hyena **"Tell Me!, **or so help me** I will go predator on you!" **barked at him while shoving her snout in his face

Trying not to look nervous by the ferocity he saw in her eyes and heard from her voice

"Okay okay, don't get your tail in a twist lady I will tell you" Timon told her he knew better than to argue with a hyena

"Good choice" she told him "Oh and fair warning don't try to lie" added while getting nose to nose with him again "Because I can tell when people are lying and it will be last mistake you ever make"

"Oh?, What will you do, eat me?" Timon asked

"No I wouldn't," she told him "I would do something worse"

"Really?, what is worse than getting eating" Timon said a bit cocky but was nervous when a predatory smile spreaded across her face

"Well let me give you a visual" the hyena told him "I could chew you"

"Aha! I knew you would eat me if I lied" Timon interupted but gulped when Shenzi chuckled chuckled but there was no humor to it

"You really think I'm going to swallow you" She asked him

"Well, I did before you chuckled like that, and now I have a feeling I should get out of here" Timon told her tried to run past her but that proved to be pointless when she put placed her hind paw on his tail causing him to fall on his face and whipping around and placed her front paw on his back and used enough force to hold him still "Your not going anywhere until you tell me what's on your mind" then the female hyena added "I wouldn't try running because you know full well I will catch you and trust me you won't like it" lifting her paw up freeing him.

"Right" Timon said

"Anyway, as I was saying I could chew on you until you had enough" she continuing there former conversation "I could step on you till you wanted to talk," she said while she walked around and stopped when he was behind him and lifting up a paw "and finally I could use my claws and claw the answer" she finished while running her claws down his back litely but enough so he could feel them

"Yipe!, AlrightIwilltellyou!" Timon exclaimed

"Could you repeat that but slower?" the female hyena griped at him

"I said will tell you" He said

"Smart choice squirt" the hyena told him

"But" Timon told her

"But What!" She growled getting impatient again

Timon not efected by the hyena's temper simply said "Easy I will tell you but why I'm out here, I'm really not ready to talk about my past"

"Far enough" she told him

"The reason why I"m out here is because I'm looking for a new home" Timon told her

"Don't you already have a home and family?" the hyena asked him

"If I did I wouldn't be out here, would I?" Timon told her a bit snippy

"Okay no need to get snippy," The hyena told him "Wouldn't your friends miss you?" she continued

Timon snorted at the word friend

"What did I say?" she asked

"Yeah my friends will but I will write to them" he lied thankfully she didn't relize

"Okay, now correct me if I'm wrong but that's the only reason your out here alone for a new home?" She asked

"Actually your right" Timon answered "But enough about me your alone"

"Yeah most animals give me a pretty wide space" the female hyena said ruefully

"Even the big ones?" Timon asked her

"Yeah I drive almost everyone away they see me coming and thay make a run for it," She told him "HaHaHa!" The hyena laughed as he inspected one her paws tickled the underside of it "Hey cut that out!" She told him while pulling her paw away form him continued "and some can't get out of the way in time"

"Wow, it is like you have this... special but scary power" Timon said in awe because he was talking with a hyena, his Uncle was always telling him to stay away from hyena's but this hyena was different she was semi-friendly.

The female hyena said nervously "Oh, it's mostly scary". Thinking why was this particular meerkat not running, every meerkat she came upon would have been running by now but he wasn't

"Perfect! your hired" Timon decided


	2. Chapter 2 Shenzi Marie

Recap:

_"Wow, it is like you have this... special but scary power" Timon said in awe because he was talking with a hyena, his uncle was always telling him to stay away from hyena's but this hyena was different she was semi-friendly._

_The female hyena said nervously "oh, it's mostly scary". Thinking why was this particular meerkat not running, every meerkat she came upon would have be running by now_

_"Perfect! your hired" Timon decided_

* * *

"Pardon me?" the hyena asked a bit confused

"I said you-" started before he was interrupted

"I know what said, but why did you say it?" she asked

"Well like you said, no one should be out here by his or herself so come along if you want" Timon said

"**G****asps**", you mean as friends?" the female asked with a hopeful smile

"Whoa, easy there my pointed eared peach, I would say more like... acquaintances" Timon said

"Oh, well it's a start " the hyena said while her ears drooped down a little, but raised up before he noticed

"Well put'er there, my new acquaintance" Timon said while sticking out his hand "Names Timon by the way"

"Shenzi, Shenzi Marie" The Hyena named Shenzi told him as they shook hands (well hand and paw actually).

"Shenzi Mariae, that is a really pretty name " Timon told her

"Oh, uh, well" Shenzi stated while feeling her cheeks heat up a bit by the comment feeling flattered before saying "Actually it's Marie, but please just call me Shenzi"

"Ok, no problem Shenzi" replied Timon

"Thank you, oh and by the way, the comment was nice, thank you" Shenzi said with a sweet smile, but furrowed her brows in confusion when Timon gasped

"What?" Than added after he looked surprised "Did I say something to offend you?" Said nervously

"No, it's just, no one has ever thanked me for anything, in my entire life" Timon told her honestly

"Really?, are you just pulling my tail" she asked with a smirk, but then disappeared when his face remained serious. Then said after a while

"I'm sorry to hear that" Shenzi said sadly

"Don't be, I mean it was considerate, but it was new that's all" He said to her

Timon continue "You know, you could, tag along if ya want?"

"You mean, wouldn't mind if I Decided to tag along on your adventure?" Shenzi Asked

"Nope, not at all, I could always use the extra company and help" Timon said, then added "But you don't have to you, I won't make you do anything your uncomfortably with Shenzi"

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm tagging along" she told him

Then Timon said to her

"Cool, I guess were both going, two acquaintance heading, to the great unknown of what "lies beyond what you see" he said a bit too dramatic, earning himself laughter from the female hyena

"What?, what did I say? Timon asked before demanding "What is so funny?"

"It. is. not. what. you. said. it is how you said it that made it funny. ha! ha! ha!" Shenzi told him between laughs

"Ha ha" Timon laughed sarcastically while rolling his eyes, before smiling, and saying

"Come on, Lets hit the road, my pointed eared acquaintance"

"Hey Squirt?, can you please stop calling me that?" Shenzi asked him annoyed by the pet name

"Only if you stop calling me squirt, deal?" Timon said to her

"Deal, no more pet names" She said before adding "lead the way"

"Shenzi, this could be the start of a beautiful...Acquaintanceship" Timon said

* * *

Hours later

"Are we there yet?" An tired and cranky Shenzi Asked Timon

"We get there when we get there" an equally grumpy Timon told her, then added

"Why are you complaining, I been walking longer then you, and do you hear me belly aching?"

"No, but you can't tell me your not even tired" Shenzi said sullenly

"I am a little tired" Timon said

"Where are we anyhow?" Shenzi asked him

"I haven't the foggiest idea" Timon honestly told her, then added when Shenzi's face dropped into a frown

"Hey, don't give me that look, so we're a little lost, but it could be a whole lot worse" he said

"Shh!" Shenzi hissed at him while clamping one of her paw's over his mouth, but only too late

"What?" Timon asked after he removed her paw away from his mouth

"What do you mean "What?", has anyone ever told you not to say those words?" She asked

"Oh that is just a myth" right after Timon said those words, The ground started to tremble

Shenzi glared at him

"Uh oh" Timon said

"Ah, yeah uh oh" Shenzi told him in a low voice

As they looked around to see what was causing the ground to shake "The hell is that?"

"Beats me" Shenzi said but then turned to the meerkat when he said "Oh uh"

"Oh Uh, what?" Shenzi asked him

"Now I know what is causing the ground to shake" said when he saw what was behind them

"What is it" She asked

"It's a, **STA-MMM-PEE-EDEE!**" Timon screamed on top of his lungs. Shenzi turned around to see Timon was right.

Just as the stampede of animals were almost upon them

"Aah!" they both screamed and hightailed it out of there. Timon would've gotten smushed if Shenzi hadn't pulled him out of the way with her mouth. When they were out of danger "Thanks for that" when she placed him back on the ground

"No problem, now I hope you know why you don't say those words" The female hyena told him

"Uhhh, yeah" Timon said

"Good" Shenzi

"Whoo-hoo, I spy, the big pointy rock, oh baby, We're almost there" Timon said

"Oh finally" Replied Shenzi as they both started to run towards pride rock only for Timon to skid to a sudden halt to see what was there. The halt was so sudden that it caused Shenzi to crash into Timon making her stop, since Shenzi was bigger than him she kind of skidded to a stop with him stuck to her body.

"I think we're a little late" Shenzi thought out load when they saw the pride rock was surrounded by hundreds of animals, while pulling him off of her fur

"It's a land rush; That loudmouth monkey!" Timon exclaimed (he was referring to Rafiki)

"What did he tell to you exactly" Shenzi asked him

"Look beyond what you see," Timon Quoted Rafiki's words, and imitating his voice causing Shenzi to snicker

"Well maybe he meant we're supposed to look beyond the rock" Shenzi advised

"Lets check it out if that being the case" replied Timon

"Good idea" Shenzi agreed

"Beyond what I see...Beyond what I see...Beyond what I see...Beyond what I see" repeated before he spots a small hill with a cave behind pride rock "Oh ho ho, the monkey must have a keen eye to see something like this from his tree, which is quite far" he states

"Hey Timon, looky up there" Shenzi gestured at what was happening on pride rock

"He-he-hey! it's the monkey!" Timon exclaimed

"What do ya think his holding up?" Shenzi wondered aloud. Rafiki was holding up baby Simba.

"Ah, who cares?." Timon waving it off, then said "Well come on our dream home awaits!"Timon said to Shenzi

The meerkat and the hyena approached the gathering from behind, Shenzi started to get nervous "Uh, I don't do well in crowds Timon", She said "Maybe we otta go around"

"Don't you realise that the closest way to get to our dream home is in a straight line? follow me!" they started pushing through the crowd; well Timon was. "Excuse me! make room! watch it twiggy! walking here!". Shenzi was just getting more and more nervous by the looks that the animals were giving the two, pretty soon Shenzi started to get tense. "Ah, Timon I got a confession to tell ya." The Meerkat turning to around to see her

"Shenzi, Shenzi" Timon said walking up to the female hyena "We will have plenty time to talk once we get there" The two started to walk again

"I could really use extra space!" Shenzi told him trying to turn around, but Timon turned her right back around

"Don't worry we will get plenty of time for that once we get settled in" Timon assured Shenzi

"I got a really bad feeling about this!" Shenzi said beads of sweat started to form on her forehead she then tried to turn around

"Don't worry, the feeling will pass, trust me it will pass" Timon said trying to pull her by her tail, but Shenzi let out a deep and low growl **"Kneel before the matriarch" **Shenzi barked out. The ferocity in her voice was so forceful and sudden that it freaked out few of the animals close to them so much that they fell over.

most animals were oblivious what happen "Oh look the antelope and hippos are bowing" said a random animal "Oh we better bow to" said another before they bowed followed by the other animals. up on the promontory A certain lion and bird were unaware about what just happened "Oh look sire how the kneel before the son"(I bet you know who the lion and bird are).

Back with the pair, Timon stood flabbergasted for a moment then turned towards Shenzi she looked back at him with a sheepish smile

"Wow that's your special and scary power" Timon said now impressed "What a weapon!"

The hyena looked at him dumb founded before saying "You don't mind?" raising an eyebrow at him

"Ah! ha! ha!, you kidding me? that was awesome!" Timon said to her

"Well, I really don't like to shoot my temper like that" Shenzi stated with a smirk

"Yeah probably for the best, but still that was awesome" Timon told her

"Thank you" Shenzi said to Timon while smiling with a small blush

"Come on, let's go"

"Lead the way Timon" Shenzi told him


	3. Chapter 3 Still searching

An hour later the two made it there, it was dark

"This is it, Home sweet home" Timon Cheered "I don't have to share it with anyone"

"Don't you get lonely By yourself?" Shenzi asked him

"Lonely?, more like free, I got this lovely hammock," Timon said while lying in a hammock after tying it up "cool water feature, and it's all mine"

"Oh" Shenzi said Feeling downhearted but tried to take it bravely "If you want some space, then I have to respect that" she said turning around to leave

"Whoa, now what a minute" Timon said to her "No one said you have to go I mean you co-"

Shenzi immediately zipped right back with a smile "Good I already made a nest big enough for us both" She said

"Both?" Timon said while raising his eyebrows at that, Shenzi showed him, indeed there was a big nest for both of them "Big enough for some space" Shenzi told him

"I think I'm going to turn in early, quite a day" Timon said while yawning getting in the nest before he hunkered down drifting to sleep, Shenzi followed after him making sure to leave respectful gap and got settled in "Ahh!, good night Timon" She said

"Good night Shenzi" Timon replied the two of them drifting to sleep, day grew closer

A Month later, the two were sound to sleep after a long day; Timon and Shenzi were closer than they were a month ago, Shenzi was curled up with her head up to his side and Timon had his head against her neck, She slowly opened her yellow eyes when she heard music from outside, lifting her head a little this action caused Timon to wake up "What is it?" Timon said "Is that music?" He asked "Yep" Shenzi told him "Hey!, keep it down up there will ya? people are trying to sleep here!" She barked "Shenzi we should say hello we have neighbors" Timon said to her not bothered at all by the noise "Very load neighbors" Shenzi retorted as they moved to the entrance to see what it was.

When they got out their was a group of animals were standing up on each other forming a pyramid With two cubs named Simba and Nala on their backs and they were singing ( I think you know what they were singing).

Timon and Shenzi looked at the scene, Timon started to get drawn into it so much that he started dancing, Shenzi glanced at him before whipping around and tossing a glare at him getting nose to nose with him "Would you cut it out!" She said to him while baring her teeth. Timon just smiled At her puting a hand over his mouth to holding in his laughter but still she heard him "Oh, you think it's funny that I'm losing my sleep time?, Do you really want a cranky hyena on your tail?" She demanded "No" Timon said but didn't lose the grin "Then Knock it off" Shenzi said to him "Yes ma'am" Timon replied "But I had no idea that this place was in use" He continued

"Oh great, you moved us to a music district" Shenzi said in annoyance as the two of them walked up to the animals "But you can't stop them for having fun" Timon said to Shenzi "Oh please I certainly can" Shenzi snipped at him "Get a load of this" She said while picking up a stick with her paw and smacked an elephant in the butt with it "Hey!, knock it off!" she exclaimed that action caused the pyramid to sway

"Nice going woman" Timon said to her

"Move it!" Shenzi said yanking him out of danger, the two of them dove for their home they slept in, the animals fell on it crushing it

"Oy" Said Timon while blowing Shenzi's tail out of his face "Nice show Shenzi" he said sarcastically "Shut up!" Shenzi retorted

* * *

After their home was obliterated the two acquaintances pressed on. Shenzi was a bit glum so Timon decided to cheer her up

"Chin up Shenzi" Timon said getting the hyena's attention "I know you think you are responsable for our home being crushed to bits"

"But it was" Shenzi complained

"You may think that, call it luck, or fate but I believe everything happens for a reason, I think we were destined to be kicked out of that place" Timon said to her

"For What purpose?" Shenzi asked him with a small smile feeling a bit better

"That was not our dream home" Timon simply said to her

"Oh, how do you know" Shenzi asked a bit skeptical

"Because I know everything " Timon replied cocky

"Over my hindquarters you do you are making it up" Shenzi challenging him

"Oh really, how about this?" Timon said playfully as he tackled her surprisingly took her down but only for a second she had no trouble reversing it got back up and pinned Timon on his back with her paws on his shoulders Laughing a little "Ha pinned ya!" she said with her nose inches from Timon's shoulders "Get off me" Timon said Shenzi reluctantly got off with her nose up in the air with pride "Ha!" Timon said when he tackled her again, they rolled down a hill, at the bottom Shenzi did the same aswell she reversed it got up and pinned Timon on his back but with one paw oh his stomach and one on his chest this time "Ha pinned again!" She said to him. Suddenly a hissing sound of a geyser got their attention they looked up to see where it came from on the other side was skull of an elephant; When Timon and Shenzi climbed up the hill they approached it

"See what did I tell ya Shenzi?" Timon asked her while leaning on a tusk "Home sweet ho-" he was caught off when he fell through the tusk but popped back out making Shenzi jump back in surprise "It needs some work, but it has sturdy bones for shelter"

"I don't think this is such a good idea" Shenzi replied

"Oh relax it's an elephant graveyard," Timon reassured "Who would want to come here" he asked then a load roar ripped through the air making them both jump and scream once they hid Mufasa came running by and jumping into a fight "I see carnivores, stupid carnivores" Timon muttered earning himself a smack upside the head "D'ow! he exclaimed he looked to see who hit him "Watch it pal" Shenzi warned him while glaring daggers at him "Oh, sorry" he said to the hyena who was right next to him "You better Be" She told him "I am" Timon replied "Good" Shenzi said "lets continue" added while smiling again "I agree" Timon smiled back.

* * *

New scene

The two of them were walking through a chasm filled with geysers and a pale green light

"Look beyond what you see, hahaha beyond what you see" said a very tense Timon having a very tenuous grip on reality told himself

"I don't think this is a best choice for a dream home, Timon" Shenzi told him while looking around nervously

"Why not, who could not like this place it's dark and gloomy I admit, but what is here that's not to love" Timon said sitting down on a geyser stump

"Uh, I wouldn't be sitting on that" Shenzi tried to tell him

"You know what they say" Timon said apparently not listening "Make yourself at ho- Aaah! OWW!" Timon yelled as the geyser he was sitting on erupted from under him ejected him upwards "Woohoo!, Hot!, It's steam" Timon said while trying to keep ahold of himself "Steam is good, steam is water got to have water" Timon said while sitting on a cold rock

"There no way I'm drinking that water" Shenzi told him

"I wouldn't either, but this place is peaceful, remote and best of all no visitors" Timon told her right after he said that a pale green light appeared on the chasms wall with silhouettes of hyenas marching by "Something tells me that ain't at the company of "River dancing" Timon said to Shenzi who appeared to be nervous then shook her head in agreement "Are you okay, you look a little spooked" He asked getting Shenzi's attention "I-I'm fine" Shenzi said but bit to hesitantly Which Timon could tell "Alright" Timon replied but a bit sceptical "_What is it about this place that freaks her out?_" Timon wondered in his head as they both danced away.

* * *

later that day Timon and Shenzi were still looking

Timon was looking around chanting "Beyond what you see, beyond what I...Dah!" he said before trailing off by Shenzi who was standing in front of him unintentionally giving him a good view of her backside "Hey, Shenzi can you please get your butt out of my face so I can see what's beyond that?" He asked her "Huh? what" Shenzi said turning her head around to look at him then realising why he asked that "Oh sorry" She apologized while moving out of the way revealing a treacherous looking Gorge.

Pretty soon Timon and Shenzi were walking along the bottom of the Gorge the Searing heat was Barbaric

"What this place lacks is shade and water" Timon complemented then tiredly said "Only the searing sun and intense heat" Then Shenzi "You don't say" replied equally as tired the intense heat was getting to them both. Then some birds started to Squawk and fly away. Suddenly the ground started to tremble they looked up and saw hundreds of wildebeest's running down Gorge and straight to them

"Shall we make a run for it" Shenzi asked leisurely while turning her head to look at him

"Oh Yes lets" Timon agreed before they screamed and made a run for it. a minute later Timon somehow ended up on a head of a wildebeest while was riding on a back of another, Shenzi quickly jumped on the back of the wildebeest he was riding, Then they saw they were rapidly heading for a cliff

"Shenzi!," Timon yelled "You better hold on to something!" She did just that with no explanation but that something that was him "Oof" he said when she got closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his shoulders in fear "Yipe!" Timon exclaimed when he saw the cliff get closer and also with Shenzi's grip getting tighter

"Oh man!, this is it goodbye world!" Timon said to mostly to himself then yelped when Shenzi's grip tightened almost to the point where he could hear his bones start to crack then the wildebeests came to sudden stop that launched them into the air with Shenzi screaming all the way still head Timon in her death grip Timon looked around to see what would break their fall he found a hollowed out tree and grabbed it pulling it loose placing it under them they landed on with Shenzi on her back had her eye's shut Timon was still in her grip

"Hey Shenzi, You mind loosen up that death grip?" Timon politely asked Her

"Oh, yeah sorry" Shenzi replied letting Timon go he stood up

"Huh" Timon said looking around "That's it?" he asked "Ha!, is this the best you can do?, Bring it on!" Timon said boastfully then Shenzi tapped his head to get his attention

"Yeah what is it?" Timon asked her

"Where are we heading?, I can't see past you" Shenzi said

Timon looked where they were heading and saw they were heading for a huge water fall

"Uh, Shenzi Question: Is it possible to fall off the edge of the earth?" He asked Her

"Why would you ask something like that?" Shenzi asked a bit nervous

"No reason, I'm just curious" Timon said

"I would have to say no the earth is round so it doesn't have an edge, well that's just my opinion" Shenzi told him honestly after she said that they fell over water fall

**"Aaaaah!" **Timon and Shenzi screamed as they went over and fell all the way to the bottom


	4. Chapter 4 A friendship and Hakuna matata

That night after the big fall they took Timon and Shenzi manage to haul themselves out of the river both Drenched to the bone, Shenzi was carrying a limp Timon on her back she flopped on the ground Coughing up water and some Sputtered out of her nose "Whew" said Shenzi in relief "We made it Timon, we're alive" She told Timon "Timon?" She "Ugh" Timon groaned Shenzi looked behind her and saw that he was on his back looking at the sky while holding a lily flower in a death pose

"Hey Timon, you okay?" Shenzi asked while walking up to him

"No, I am not okay" Timon said

"What's the matter?, catch a cold?" she asked with concern

"I'm not sick" Timon told her

"Then tell me" Shenzi demanded

"I'm giving up!" Timon decided

"Your what?" Shenzi asked him quite shocked

"You heard me, I give up" Timon replied

"But we Still haven't found our dream home" Shenzi insisted

"Why do you think haven't found yet?" Timon asked her in a low voice

"I don't know" Shenzi honestly told him

"I know, Because their is no home out there!" Timon told her in a bit of a sour mood

"I don't think I heard you say anything about giving up in that song you were singing" Shenzi reminded him

"I was borded alright I had to do something" Timon replied

"But we have to keep moving" Shenzi told Timon

"Forget it Shenzi I brought you along and almost got us killed on more than one occasion" Timon told her

"But that wasn't your fault" She told him

"It might as well have I wouldn't listen to you when you were trying to tell me the place's that we visted were dangerous" Timon insisted

"I know but I don't care" Shenzi told him

"You should that is not how acquaintances treat each other, I have been dragging you down long enough" Timon told her

"But I was willing to come along, because I trusted you" Shenzi said honestly

"You never should trusted me because once you saw for what I truly was you wouldn't have tagged along" Timon said

"What were you like" Shenzi asked

"You don't want to know" Timon said sullenly

"Fine but why?," Shenzi said then paused then asked "You think I'm going to judge you?"

"Kinda" Timon said honestly

Shenzi couldn't believe Timon was going to give up on his quest because of the mishaps they encountered as if Timon was reading her thoughts "Partially but I don't want you to get hurt because of my actions" Timon told her "Please listen to reason" Shenzi begged "I am trying to be reasonable" Timon told her "If you asked any of my fellow meerkats they would say "Don't trust that meerkat he is useless" He told her Shenzi had to restrain herself from slapping him silly for him saying that about himself but all but whispered **"Don't you ever talk about yourself like that!" **she yelled at him

"Well It's true" Timon told Shenzi

"But" Shenzi tried

"No but's, I'm going home and I suggest you do the same" Timon told her

"I can't" Shenzi told him

"Yes you can, I Ain't stopping ya" Timon said

"I can't because I don't have a home to go to" Shenzi told him honestly turning away

"You don't what happened, you lost or something?" Timon asked Shenzi sniffled and shooked her head no "Are you alone in this big empty world" Shenzi turned her head to look at him with deep sadnes in her eye's a single tear dripped down her cheek when she closed her eye's Timon finally getting it "Oh" Said while standing up "The truth is...I'm all alone to" he told Shenzi opened her eye's and looked at him he quickly added while walking up to her and taking one of her foreleg's and placed a hand over her paw "Shenzi You're the only friend I've ever had"

"You mean?" Shenzi asked while suddenly brightening up

"Yeah Shenz and friends stick together to the very end" Timon answered her

The two looked in each others Shenzi into Timons dark brown eyes and Timon in Shenzi's black eye's

"Whoa" Timon said quietly but a bit too loud

"What?" Shenzi asked him

"Oh, uh nothing, it's just you have pretty eye's" Timon said

"Really?" She asked him while blushing

"Yeah, this is just the first time I ever looked into the eye's of a female" Timon told her

"Are you serous?" Shenzi asked him

"Nope most of the girls at home wold just give me the cold shoulder and not even glance at me, except for my mother" Timon told her

"I see if you ever want to talk about it I'm here" Shenzi told him

"I will keep that in mind, Because your the only one that hasn't ignore it," Timon said closing his eye's for saying the last "or haven't treated me like a nobody" Timon finished

"Will you stop attacking yourself" Shenzi told him sternly

"I keep asking myself why haven't you run off" Timon asked

"Maybe Your kind are too blind to see what you are like" Shenzi suggested

"Oh my kind know what I'm like alright" Timon Told her a bit sullenly "Why do you think they left"

"Your kind abandoned you" She said with deep sympathy for him

"Yeah, Anyhow" Timon said changing the subject "Shall we continue" He asked

"You betcha, good thing you came to your senses" Shenzi replied with a big smile "What changed?" she wondered

"Well two things: One, Your the only one that hasn't treated me like an outcast, Two, I know better than to argue with you" Timon told her

"Oh!, why's that?, your not afraid of me are ya?" Shenzi asked with a playful smile

"I'm not afraid of you" Timon said with steel in his voice

Shenzi just smiled evily "You really shouldn't really say that to a matriarch, or a former matriarch"

"What is a matriarch" Timon asked

"Well you know how there is a king or leader in a group or a herd?" She asked him

"Yes" Timon replied

"Well instead of a male hyena, it's a female hyena that orders and controls all the hyena's in their herd, You know why"

"Why?" he wondered

"Because the female's are stronger, larger, and more aggressive than the male hyena's" She told him

"So let me get this straight you use to be a matriarch?" Timon asked her

"Yes I was" Shenzi told him

"I bet the greatest to exist" Timon pointed out but mentally slapped himself for saying that _"I just had to let my tongue slip" _he thought

"I was indeed" Shenzi said with pride

"Cool, I will keep that in mind" Timon told her as he started walking forward when Shenzi asked him "Will you ever talk about your past?,Like you said you would?" thinking before answering "Yes but only when the time is right" "fair enough" then Timon said "Well lets get a move on times a wasten" "I agree let's go" Shenzi replied.

* * *

An hour later

"I can't move one step further!" Shenzi complained while plopping down

"Me neither" Timon said plopping down to

"I say we bunk down here" Shenzi told

"Alright" Timon said

"Good night Timon" Shenzi said curling up on patch of grass

"Good night Shenzi" Timon replied yawning the last few days catching up to him he curled up and went right to sleep

Shenzi on the other hand couldn't, She tried twisting and turning then a cold breeze started to blow making her shiver groaning in frustration turning her head to look at Timon she saw he was tightly curled up in a tight ball shivering she wondered why he was several feet away from her then she realized he must have slept away from the other's _"How can anyone not be friends with him he is so kind?" _Shenzi wondered to herself. Shenzi then got up and walked up to where his spot was and plunked down and curled up around him and wrapped her right forearm around him and pulled him close to her and wrapped her head and neck around him keeping them both warm, she glanced at him when he stired and settled his head against her upper forearm She smiled happily because she finally had a friend who will always be there for her with that on her mind she fell to sleep aswell.

* * *

Twilight

Both Timon and Shenzi were asleep when Timon woke up and saw the first lite of the next morning Yawn wanting to look around moved to get up but couldn't "What the?" Timon said looked down and saw something black and looked at it's owner and saw It belonged to no other than Shenzi Marie, Smiled and thought _"How can any hyena not want to be friends with her, slender body covered with gray fur with dark spots, black paws and calves, adorable black mane and bangs, yellow eyes with obsidian black pupils that gleam, She's __like an angel__" _Then Timon immediately wondered_ "Why do I keep on thinking and saying those thoughts" _With that he tried to give them some respectful space to avoide any akward moments But that was easier said then done because as if Shenzi was sensing his motives her grip tighten so he couldn't move _"Oh great no I can't move, Oh well" _He said to himself going back to sleep.

Short while latter when Timon want back to sleep Shenzi awakened because she felt a little funny, when she glanced at him "W_hy couldn't I find anyone like this, I guess It's because animals like him only come rarely" _She thought looking at him _"light brown fur with dark brown stripes, red hair, deep and shiny brown eyes, slender build most of the meerkats I eaten before or seen were pudgy and slouch when they walk but he stands tall, and when he's not talking he wanders silent and strong, he is not afraid of the dangers out here, I think the girls were fools to brush him off he's so handsome" _Then asked herself_ "Why am I thinking and saying those thoughts?" _closed her eyes to get some sleep_"He is quite handsome" _Thought with a happy smirk

* * *

In the morning

The sun was shining bright Shenzi woke up first Yawned and stood up and She stretched, looked at Timon who was still asleep "Hey Timon wake up" She told him but that didn't work "Hey wake up" She said tried to shake him awake still didn't work "Hello anybody home" tapping his head with her paw that didn't do a thing "Hey lazy bird wake up" she said still nothing "Ugh!" Shenzi groaned "You can be so stubborn sometimes" she told him sharply "Get up!" while nudging him with her paw but he just mumbled and turned over, Shenzi growled then thought about something "I wonder" she said then lowered her paws and lightly but effectivly raked her claws down his back and side that was exposed that worked, The meerkat jumped awake "Y'ow!"Timon exclaimed then looked to see who clawed him but so nothing "What kind of joke is this?" he demanded "Ease up it's just me" Shenzi voice came from under him said "Huh?" He asked looking down saw he was standing on her face "Oh, sorry" jumping off "Wait a minute was that you who clawed?" He asked turning to her Shenzi just smirked "That's a good way to give someone a heart attack" timon told her "Well sorry I had to do something to wake you up" She reminded him "Well next time dump icy water in my face" He told her "Okay if we are ever close to a river that's what I'll do" Shenzi replied.

"Well let's go" Timon said while cracking his neck

"Yeah" Shenzi agreed "let's go" She said with that they both started to move

"Though it may take a another week on two" Timon remarked

"Maybe" Shenzi said but stopped when she looked ahead "Or maybe we don't have to"

"Yeah go beyond what we see" Timon said with a sneer But eye's wided when Shenzi placed a paw on his head and turned it to look where she was looking

There was the most gorgeous jungle with a waterfall,lakes, rivers

"Wow" Said Timon

"Indeed" Shenzi agreed

"Well let's check it out" Timon suggested going towards the paradise

Shenzi was so distracted by the beautiful jungle that didn't notice he was walking he was already ten feet from her "Whoa wait for!" Shenzi called while running up to catch him

"Well Shenzi welcome to our new home!" He exclaimed He pushed back a bunch of vines "A dramatic view" Tying up some vines to trees "Your very own swing, or" Pointed some more vines "You can climb" he said, The two were relaxing in a hot spring, Pointing at a ground filled with tons mice and rabbits "Special floors and grounds to eat, or not in the mood for that" Timon said ripping apart a section of tree off revealing hundreds of grass hoppers and crickets "It has well stocked coboards" he explained

"Let's celebrate" Shenzi exclaimed happily

"I agree, We have found, home sweet home" Timon announced "It's the perfect life for anyone could ask or dream of" he said well they were lying in a hammock "Hey look

"I'm going to whip a little something" Timon said to her well putting a chef hat made of leaves

"You also had a name for it" Shenzi remarked

Timon started to put bugs he liked in a big leaf bowl on a tree stump he was using for a table

"Come and Get it" He called out

Shenzi walked up to the table and sat down

"What did that monkey call it?, it was a catchy phrase" Shenzi wondered to herself

"Try this..Steamed crab legs" Timon said when he put a leaf full of crab legs

"That wasn't even close" Shenzi responded

"Chunks of fish wrapped in seaweed aka sushi" Timon announce when he placed another leaf plate

"Quiet Timon, I'm trying to think here" Shenzi told him turning around and thinking hard

"Grilled chunks of meat and shrimp on a stick In other words Shish kabobs." Timon Continued

"Two words"

"Roasted frog legs."

"Six syllables"

"Well cooked Mice meat on a skewer"

"Twelve letters..."

"Fried tenderloins." Timon announced placing a bunch meat followed by another dish "Medium cooked back straps."

"Rhymes with..."

"Barbecued rabbit."

"Come on Shenzi, Think, think..."

"Fried grass hoppers and crikets." Timon Said while placed a bark bowl filled with critters

"Had a Rtythm to it..."

"Hey, this oughta be hotter" Timon said while poking at a dish

"Oh I forget" Shenzi said in desperation while placing a paw over her eyes

"I gotta lambada!" Timon danced sideways until he bumped Into Shenzi making her stumble a little and making his hat fall off, Shenzi recovered and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on to the ground

"Hey!, How can you dance at a time like this I'm dying here!" Shenzi shouted while lifting her head up and brought it down placing her nose to his, Realized want a little to far and backed off "Ooh, sorry about that dude" Shenzi abologized lifting her paws off his shoulders letting him go

Timon just brushed it off "Ah, Hakuna Matata" he said nonconchalantly

Shenzi shooked her head to side in confusion "Come again" she said

"Hakuna Matata it means no worries" Timon explaned then realized what she was stressing over "Eh...Ooh" He said

"I definitely have to remember that" Shenzi said to herself

"Well let's live alittle" Timon told Shenz

"Yeah let's" Shenzi said already enjoying herself with her new life

Timon and Shenzi were having the time of their lives with their new home, They swung on vines, Watched the sun rise and fall, Watched the stars at night, They would horseplay sometimes, They drank milk from coconuts, sometimes slept in a hammock made of vines

"For some reason I feel like singing the song" Timon told shenzi

"Ooh I like karaoke, Let's do it" Shenzi said

_"Hakuna Matata!_  
_What a wonderful phrase_  
_Hakuna Matata!_  
_Ain't no passing craze" _The two of them singing their carefree song together and they were also dancing to it

_"Hakana Matata! Yehaw!" _The sung while they slid down a water full, Bungee jumping on vines "Oof" both Timon and Shenzi yelped when they bumped into each other when they were swinging on vines, But two friends were enjoying themselves nonetheless

_"It means no worries_  
_For the rest of your days" _Timon was gliding in the air, with a giant leaf with Shenzi having her arms wrapped around his neck, She wasn't ready to try it alone  
_"It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!" _ The Two were slurping down smoked eels "These things are actually really good" Shenzi said looking at Timon "Ditto" said Timon looking at her as well then both went back to eel slurping, But the last eel Timon and Shenzi were eating was actually a really long one, and they didn't realize it until there lips touched, Their eyes widened and steped back in surprise with their hands and paws over their mouths, blushing profusely

"Hakana Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!..." They Two chanted walking side by side through the warm sun

* * *

As Timon and Shenzi shuffled along, But Both were thinking about what in the world happened when they were eating the eels

Timons Thought's _"What In the world happened, I just unintentionally touched lips with Shenzi, Not that I'm complaining I mean her lips were soft and sweet, but why do I feel something inside of me flutter when I think about it?"_

Shenzi's Thought's_ "__What In the world happened, I just unintentionally touched lips with Timon, __Not that I'm complaining I mean his lips were firm but still soft and really warm, __but why do I feel something inside of me flutter __when I think about it?__"_

"So enjoying Your new life so far?" Timon asked Shenzi

"You betcha!" Shenzi anwered with a smile while they walked side by side through the jungle to do some exploring

* * *

a while latter

Timon and Shenzi stopped at a opening when suddenly the monkey named Rafiki seemed to come out of nowhere

"Ooh hoo hoo hoo, ha ha!" Rafiki cried

"Whoa where did you come from?" Timon asked the monkey while Shenzi just looked surprised

"Better question is, why is there a hyena standing next to you?" Rafiki asked him with a smile

"Well we kind of ran into each other in a field of longrass"

"Yeah litetrally" Shenzi chimed

"And you are seeking Hakuna Matata along with her?" Rafiki asked Timon

"Yep" Timon and Shenzi said simultaneously

Rafiki just smiled like he knew something they didn't

"But can we ask you something" Timon asked

"You already had" Rafiki reminded him causing Timon to roll his eyes

"Can we ask another question?" Shenzi tried

"Of course, if I able to answer it" Rafiki told her

"Well when we were slurping up some smoked eels" Timon told rafiki

"Interesting I thought meerkats eat bugs?" Rafiki asked him

"Yes, But I have always been different from them, I do eat bugs but I don't like them as much the others"

"I see, please continue with your question" Rafiki told him

"We both kind of were slurping the same one when" Timon

"When our lips unintentionally made contact" Shenzi told the monkey

"Go on" Rafiki told them

"After words something started to flutter inside of me" Both Timon and Shenzi said at once

"Ooh hoo hoo, I know what that is called" Rafiki told them

"What is it?" Timon wondered

"Yeah what was it?" Shenzi also wondered

"It's something you have to find on your own" Rafiki told them

"But Me nor Shenzi don't know what it is" Timon explained

Rafiki tust smiled and put his stick down and got closer to them and put a hand where there hearts were "Look inside your heart" He simply told them

"Oh, great know we have to find something else" Timon groaned

"Just perfect" Shenzi said

"But remember, To find it you have to look within" Rafiki told them

Timon just looked at each other in the eyes with a confused expression and looked back at the monkey only to find him gone

"I hate it when he does that" Timon grumbled

"You and me both" Shenzi said

"Let's go I don't think we have seen everything this jungle has to offer us" Timon said smiling again

"A fine idea" Shenzi agreed with a smile, They turned around and went back into the their new home

Unkown to them both Rafiki just went to a distance and watched them "A meerkat and hyena traveling together, a really fine pair they will make" He said before he went back home himself

* * *

"Why don't you like bugs?" Shenzi asked when they were resting on a bunch of vines

"I just don't" Timon explained

"and you like meat?" Shenzi asked

"Yah but only what I can fit in my mouth" Timon told her

"I see" Shenzi simply said

"Also what I told the monkey was true, I was always been different" Timon told her

"There is nothing wrong with being different" Shenzi Reminded Timon

"I know" Timon said

"So when are your people going to show up?" Shenzi asked

"Soon I hope" Timon said but only half hearted

"Cool" Shenzi said "let's do something fun" she suggested

"Well I'm game" timon smiled before they walked off

* * *

Back at Timon's old home

Timon's mother was out in the open looking for any sign to see if Timon found what he was looking for

"I hope your okay Timmy" Timon's mother said to no one

"Your son is just fine" Rafiki's voice suddenly came from behind her, She nearly jumped out of her fur, Gasping she turning around

"Who are you?" she asked

"Rafiki's the name" The monkey told her

"Greetings" She smiled "You seen Timon?"

Rafiki smiled and shook his head yes "Indeed, He came by my place and was lost, I asked him what he was searching for"

"Go on" She said

"He told me he was looking carefree home, I told him what you are looking for is Hakana Matata" he said

"Hunna mawhata" She said confused by the word

"Oh ho ho ho, It means no worries" Rafiki said

"Oh a Mataphor" she Finally getting it

"Well it's not a Meta..."He was cutted off when Timon's mother clunked him on the head with his stick, She pulled him down to her level

"You used a Metaphor on him!?" She yelled "Timon takes things literally!"

"Anyway that's not the only thing, I just saw him recently and a girl was with him" Rafiki said

"Aw!, Timon found a girl" Timon's mother smiled "Who?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so I will just she was very beatiful and nice" Rafiki told her not wanting to alarm her that Timon had a hyena with him

"That's good news" She said

"Indeed I think they are becoming twitterpated" He told her

"Pardon"

"They asked me, something started to flutter inside them" Rafiki said

"What did you tell him?" she asked

"I told both of them to find it you have to look within" Rafiki told her

"Again another metaphor!" She yelled again "That's it Timon's starving I just know it!" Then she turned and called "Hey Max!, Timon is out there chasing metaphors out there! I have to go find him!"

**"Are you Nuts!" **Timon's Uncle's voice bellowed out from the hole he was in

"Nice to have family support this days" She said disgusted "Well here I go" She said looking determined

"Remember the journey starts with the first step" Rafiki told her

"Thanks here is my first step" She said before jumping on to Rafiki's foot


	5. Chapter 5 New activities

"What do you think we should do" Shenzi asked Timon

"I'm sure there is something new we can try" Timon said

"Like what?" she asked

"I don't have the foggiest idea" Timon anwered

Shenzi just looked at him so he added

"But I'm sure we can find something all we have to do is look" Timon told her, That's what Timon and Shenzi did they walked and looked, When suddenly they heard something "What's that?" Timon asked Shenzi "Beats me" Shenzi answered, Timon looked around, Discovered it was coming from behind a wall of vines, Timon carefully walked towards it "Where are you going?" Shenzi asked "Shush!" Timon shushing her "Don't you shush me!" Shenzi told him "Quiet, I hear something" he told her "Where?" Shenzi asked "It's coming from ahead" Timon said "What?" Timon responded "I guess I'm about to find out" as he approached the vines, "Hmm?" Timon said "It's coming from behind these vines, it gets loader here" Timon then poked his head through the vines "I don't see any thing, but it sure is windy here" he said "Windy?" Shenzi asked

"Yeah" Timon looked back then "Come on, take look for yourself"

"Okay" Shenzi replied walking up to the wall of vines

When Shenzi got there Timon pushed his way in through the vines soon followed by Shenzi, What she saw what was behind the vines was A beautiful cliff with a nice view It also turns out that Timon was right it was windy "Whoa!" Shenzi excliamed "Indeed" Timon responded

"Let's check it out" Timon suggested

"Sure why not" Shenzi said with smile

They approached the cliff the wind was getting stronger, The wind was starting to blow their hair "It gets windy over here" Timon concluded the way the wind was blowing his and Shenzi's hair a little "No kidding" Shenzi responded. They got closer, Now the wind was really picking up now their hair was moving like crazy "Jeez!" excliamed Shenzi "What is this place?" she asked Timon "Why are you asking me?" Timon responded, The wind stopped "Hmm" thought Timon as they got closer to the edge and looked down "Wow" Said Timon and Shenzi, Their was a little, grass and rocks "Hey Shenzi hold on to my tail" Timon told her "Why?" she asked while furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "I want to check something" he told her "Okay" Shenzi said holding his tail with her paw and he started to lean forward "Okay lower me, but please don,t let go" Timon told Shenzi "I won't" she said while he lowered himself down "What are looking for?" Shenzi asked "I'm seeing I-"Timon tried to but was cut off by the wind "Whooaaa!" excliamed Timon when he was propelled back by the wind

"Holy!" Shenzi excliamed as while when the wind blowed her on to her back "Oof" she yelped when Timon landed on her stomach

"Sorry about that" Timon said

"No prob" she reasured him "That wind is strong" she said

"No kidding" Timon responded "Hmm?" he thought

"What?" Shenzi asked

"It's just I never knew wind could be this strong" he told her

"You and me both" she agreed "By the way can you please get off so I can stand?" she politely asked Timon

"Oh!, yeah sure" Timon said almost forgot he was still sitting on her stomach, once he got off of Shenzi, she stood up and they approached the cliff but close to the edge the wind was the strongest, the wind was not only their hair, but their fur as while, the wind was howling into their ears, Timon got to the very tip of the cliff and looked down **"We could go down there and explore"** Timon yelled to Shenzi over wind **"Are you Mad!?"** Shenzi yelled back **"I'm not gonna jump over the edge of that cliff" **Timon yelled** "This is not a cliff!" **Shenzi walked to where he was standing he was right, there was no cliff "Hmm?" Timon said for the third time, "I wonder" he said before leaning over the hill with his arms spreaded to his sides like an eagle the, wind was holding him up

Shenzi looked at him like he lost his mind **"What In the world are you doing!?"** Shenzi yelled at him over the howling wind "**You got to try this, the wind is strong enough to hold you up!" **Timon yelled back, Shenzi got to the very tip where Timon was, Stood up on her hind legs and held out her arms to the side as best she could "HaHa!" Shenzi laughed. Timon and Shenzi were enjoying so much, they relaxed and closed their eyes, But as before, they wind stopped again "Yipe!" both Timon and Shenzi yelped, With their eyes going wide as they fell over the side, shouting when they rolled and bounced down they hill, When Timon stopped he landed on his stomach "I'm okay!" he excliamed standing up, But a second later a shadow past over him looked up and saw Shenzi's back coming down, He gasped and tried to make a run for it but she landed on him "Less okay" Timon groaned "Whew" Shenzi exhaled, then didn't see Timon "Timon" she called sitting up "Where are you dude?" Then felt a tap on her upper hind leg "I'm right here" Timon's strained voice called from where she was sitting, Looked down to her right and saw only his part of his chest and head sticking out, his arms were straining, then she realized he was holding her up backside to keep it from crushing his ribs, her eyes widened "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Shenzi said getting off of him "You okay?" she asked "I'm good" Timon said then started to crack up "HaHa!" Timon laughed "What are you laughing for?, I could have flattened you" Shenzi scolded him while glaring t him "No no no!, not that, It was falling from down here form up there, that was funny" Timon said

Shenzi smiled "Yeah that was pretty fun, Since were here we might as while check this place out" she advised

"You just read my mind" Timon told her

"This place is pretty nice" Shenzi said

"Yeah" Timon agreed "I never stood on grass like this it's so, Soft" he added "Have you?"

"Nope never" Shenzi simply answered

"This place could be our little playground" Timon said

"What would we do?" Shenzi asked

"My fellow meerkat's use to play games" he said

"What kind?" Shenzi wondered

"Well they would play tag, hidden go seek, wrestle" he told her

"Intersting games, but I don't think you want to play the third game" Shenzi told him

"Why not?" Timon demanded

"Well one: I'm way bigger and stronger than you, Two: I almost flattened you, Three: I would take you down in a minute" Shenzi told

"One: size doesn't matter, Two: It wasn't your fault, Three: Your getting overconfident" Timon responded

"Oh really" Shenzi smiled with a raised eyebrow

"Mayby your forgetting who your friends with, I'm sure your were the scarriest hyena to animals, well bad news Shenzi Marie, I'm Timon and I do not scare easily" Timon boasted putting his hands on his hips and pushing out his chest

"Carefull pal" Shenzi said while smirking

"Let's continue searching down here" Timon told her

"Right behind ya!" she replied

They looked around their playground and saw neat things there, Timon and Shenzi saw pond of water with a bunch of tree's and rocks Timon want to see how deep it was so Timon held his breath and dunked his head under the water to take a look, There was enough room for them to jump in with no problem he looked more to the deeper side and saw fish swimming and rocks, Pulling his head back from the water, stopped holding his breath "Interesting" Timon said

"What, what did you see?" Shenzi asked

"I think we could use it if the days get too hot we could swim here to cool off" Timon told her

"Great idea" Shenzi told him with a happy smile

"You can swim right?" Timon asked her

"Yep I'm a pretty strong swimmer" Shenzi told him

"Wait a minute" Timon asked lookin at a vine and the water, than at the rocks "Are you kidding me" he said

"What are looking at?" Shenzi asked

"Whoa!" Timon exclaimed "A vine you know what that means Shenzi" he said

"We get to hang ourselve's" Shenzi responded

Timon looked at her like she lost her mind

"What?" Shenzi asked when he looked at her with that expression

"Are you kidding me?" Timon responded "You see a vine and lake, and that doesn't wan't to make you go nuts?" he asked her

Shenzi just stood there and shook her head no

Timon smiled again "Let me show you" he told her grabbing the vine and stepping on the rocks to the top one "The class is in session!" he said while he backed up till he was all the way back, then he ran with the vine in his hand and jumped "Yeehawww!" Timon cried when he swung up over the water, but he got higher "Too high!" he said cringing

"Whoa sweet now drop" Shenzi told Timon but he didn't

"This was a bad idea!" Timon announced to himself mostly, he started to be swung back picking up speed

"Let Go!" Shenzi screamed

"I can't let go I'm too scared!" Timon exclaimed, He was turned back around by the vine and crashed face first into a tree "Ahhh!" Timon screamed as he fell all the way down, he hit a another tree "Oh!" Shenzi said when he hit the tree, Timon fell on another tree and tree moved the way he fell "Oh!" Shenzi said, Timon fell into some bushes and rolled off of it "Oh!" Shenzi said a third time cringing, she ran to his side "You okay?" she asked

"Ouch!" Timon said standing up

Shenzi then said with a big smile "That was awesome!" she hollered

"Not awesome" Timon told her while scowling

"Oh relax a bit" Shenzi told, then she laughed at him

"Haha" Timon said sarcasticly "Hilarious" he said "Let's just continue" Timon grumbled and walked off

Shenzi just followed him while laughing to herself

* * *

After awhile looking at there playground Timon and Shenzi returned where the two were now resting

"That place we found is really cool" Shenzi told Timon

"Yep our new play ground" Timon smiled

"Hey what's that?" Shenzi said while getting up

"What", is what?" Timon said following her

"This one bush it's not like the others" Shenzi explained

"I've been wondering about that to" Timon said

The two friends aproached the bush when they got to it Shenzi touched it with her right paw

"Ouch!" Shenzi cried out in pain, pulling her paw back with a thorn stuck to it "Hyena down!" she told Timon while falling down "The world is going dark!" she said clearly overreacting about a thorn

Timon just looked at Shenzi with a blank expression and groaned "Oh Brother" then said "Would you hold still you big baby" Timon told her walking up to her to remove the thorn

"Ahh!" Shenzi screamed

"I ain't touched it yet" Timon told her

* * *

Back at Timon's old home

"Max!" Timon's mother called

"What is it Jess?" Uncle Max asked as he aproached her

"We have visitors" Nina answered

"Who now?, the monkey again" Uncle Max grumbled

"No let me show you" Jess said nervously

"Fine" He muttered

"Okay you three" Jess said "He's here" she said to someone

They heard paws aproaching them, Uncle Max turned to look at Jess

"Who are the visitors?" He asked

"Well don't freak out" Jess told him "But their hyena's"

**"What!?"** Max yelled turned around and sure enough they were, two males and one female with bangs

"Greetins meerkats" said the female hyena

"Hello" Jess politly told responded

**"Jess are you nuts!?" **Max shouted

"Uncle Max relax" Jess told him "I was worried to but they said these are the only three hyena's that haven't meerkats"

"It's true" said one of the male, while the other just laughed

"So what are your names?" Max asked

"I'm Raka Hyena" said the female hyena

"I'm Banzai" Said the male hyena then gestured to the other male hyena saying "This is Ed"

"I'm Jess" said Jess, then pointed at Max who was quiet with a scowl "And grumpy here is Max" she told them

"Hey!" Max yelled, which caused the hyena's to laugh

"So why don't we sit down and talk?" Raka asked getting serious again

"It's fine with me" said Jess

They all sat down

"So what's the matter you three seem worried?" asked Jess with concern

"Well we have been looking for another hyena" Banzai told her

"Who?" Max asked

"She kind of looks like me, the same hairstyle" Raka explained "We call her, Shenzi Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena"

"Holy that's quite a name" Max commented

"You get used to it, or you can just call her Shenzi" Banzai told him

"I think that's easier" Jess said

"Indeed" agreed Raka while smirking "Anyway she has run away from home"

Banzai said "She's also the most feared hyena of all time" he explained, Raka cleared her throat "Besides Raka" Banzai said

"So are you her" Jess started

"Yeah her mother" Raka finished

"I'm sorry she's not here" Max said "I think we have something of the same thing"

"What's that?" Raka asked raising a eyebrow

"My son is not here either" Jess said sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that" Raka said with sympathy

"I'm not surprised why he's not here" Max Injected with a smirk

"Why's that?" Jess demanded while glaring at him

"Well maybe finally he may have realized he never could fit in" Max told her

"You don't mean that" Jess said eye's going wide with surprise and shock, even the three hyena's were shocked, even Ed wasn't laughing

"Yes I do" Max said with out hesitation "He never could fit in, even as a kid"

"Why's that?" Demanded Raka and Jess

"Different, from you" Banzai also demanded

"Not just me, But every one" Max told him

"And when is being different a bad thing?" Jess asked him "So Timon is not a good digger"

"Not a good digger?" Max said in disbelief "He's terrible"

"How can you say that about him, your his uncle" Jess said

"That's low" Banzai commented

"You know how many meerkat's he has injured" he asked the hyena "Not even the worst diggers here are that bad"

"Your Brother would be very dissapointed in you" Jess told him

"Where is he?, tell him now" Banzai told her

Jess didn't say anything for a minute "I would but he's not here, he died"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Raka told her "Sorry to ask but when did he die"

"He's been dead for years" She told the hyena "He got killed by a jackle"

Even Max remand, quite the image of his brother dying playing in his mind

"You didn't even listen to his last words, I was there, he said "Promise me you will look after my son?" Jess said angrily

"I was there I heard" Max argued

"But did you?, Did You!?" She harshly asked

"No!" Said max

"That's why he left" She told

Max said "He won't make it long out there"

"That's what you think" Rafiki voice suddenly rang out from above them, Making them all jump, looked and saw him in a tree above them

"You most really like to sneak up others" Jess told him shaking her head while smirking

"What brings you here?" Raka asked

"The question is: What are you five talking about?" Rafiki asked them

"This is Raka and she's looking for her daughter" Jess told him

"and one of their kind is missing" Raka told him, then turned to Jess "What was your son's name?" she asked Jess

"Timon" Jess replied

"I see" Rafiki told them with a smile "Last time I saw them they were looking for Hakuna Matata" he said

"Pardon?" Raka asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion

"What does that mean?" Banzai asked him, Ed just laughed

"Means no worries" Jess told Banzai

"Thank you" Rafiki said with a nod

"No worries, Timon is going to get himself killed out there" Uncle Max told Rafiki

"You misjudge the boy" Rafiki told him sternly

"Meaning?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow

"Meaning he is facing the wild head on" Rafiki told him

"So far" He informed Rafiki "He is just like my brother, stubborn" he said

"I know" Rafiki agreed "But Your brother was also fearless, the best quality thing anyone could have" he told him

"Why's that?" Max asked scepticaly

"Well for one" Rafiki said "Your not afraid of risks or dangers" told him

"True but also cocky" Argued Max

"Maybe, But Timon is twice the meerkat you will ever be" Rafiki told him with a stern look

Max was outraged "He can't even dig a small tunnel without bringing it down!" he barked

"Because he is not a digger, he's an adventurer" Rafiki told him "That's why he didn't want to stay underground" he told him

"How do you know?" he asked sullenly

"Because I have kept an eye on him" Rafiki simply said

"Like a guidance?" Raka asked

"Indeed, when he went by my place, he was lost" Rafiki told "I just showed him the light" he said to her

"Reminds me of Shenzi, she was lost to" Raka told him "Now she's gone just like Jess's son" she said, Jess placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Actually I showed her the way to" Rafiki told her

"You have seen her?" Raka asked in joy

"Indeed, my purpose is to guide ones that have lost their way" Rafiki told her

"Can you tell me what was she looking for?" Raka asked

"Same thing as the boy's a new home," Rafiki said "and a friend" he added with a smile

"I'm glad Shenzi found a friend that will stand by her" Raka said with a smile

"It is a, single friend can make a difference" Rafiki told her

"So who has she made friends with?" Raka asked curious

"Neither one of you would believe me if I told you" Rafiki told Raka

"Please, I just want to know if she's happy" Raka said desperately

"Yeah I also want to know that aswell" Jess told him

The Max, Banzai, and Ed just looked at him

Rafiki sighed "Okay" he said Giving up "But promise me, you won't freak out" he told them

"We promise" Said Raka and Jess in usion

"The hyena you call Shenzi has made friends with the meerkat you call Timon" Rafiki told them

**"What!?"** Uncle Max shouted, Shocked that his runaway nephew has made friends with a hyena

The Banzai and Ed just looked surprise

"Who knew a Meerkat would make friends with a hyena" Jess said to Raka

"And who knew a hyena would make friends with a meerkat" Raka replied with a smile

"Why would Timon do that?" Max asked

"Well it turns out the boy didn't have any friend, not one" Rafiki told him

"But the are happy?" Jess asked

"Indeed they are" Rafiki told her

"Good Shenzi finally found a friend who makes her happy" Raka said with a smile

"But why a meerkat and a hyena" said Max

Jess turned to max and said "Max it's fine, Timon's finally happy" she assured him

"But it's a hyena" Max told her

Jess was looked at him before saying "As long he's happy it's fine with me" Jess told him honestly

"And all I wanted was Shenzi to find a friend and be happy to" Raka also told him "Why didn't Timon have a friend this life" she asked

"A cause of being different" Max told her "and as leader I won't except different"

"If I was a meerkat and I was the leader I would except Different" Raka told him while glaring at him

"No wonder why the meerkat ran away" Banzai muttered "He probably left because of you" he said

"He left on his own will!" Max insisted

"That's what you think" Rafiki cut in "He left because you and the others pushed him away"

"You didn't even comfort him when he felt low" Jess told max

"No one cares!" Max shouted causing the others to gasp, even Rafiki remained quiet

Jess shook her head at him with disgust "I can't believe what I just heard" she said scowling at him

"Look, I know Timon is your son, but you have to face the fact he will never be one of us" Max he told her

"I think the male hyena and the monkey were right, you pushed Timon away instead of reaching out to him" Jess told him

Rafiki then took something off his stick and asked "How do you really feel that the boy is not apart of this life?" he asked Max

"I feel happy" Max told him while smiling "But I just hope Timon doesn't come back" he said

Jess had enough "How could you say that? Timon loves you" she said "You and me are the only family he has left"

"I don't want to be apart of his life, he's nothing but a outcast, that's why I always abandoned him!" Max yelled out, but quickly covered his mouth "W_hy did I just say that?" _he thought, but the damage was already done

"So your the reason why he almost died from that jackle attack when he was still very young" Jess said disgustedly "How could you!?" she yelled at him

"I think that is enough said" Rafiki said to him turning to go, with something in his hand

"Where are you going" asked Jess calming down a bit

"And what is that in your hand" Raka asked aswell

"This my dear is a spirit that records voices" Rafiki told her while holding it out to show them, In his hand was a small golfball size ball of light

"What does it do?" Banzai asked

"Like I said it records voices and plays them to the person it's for" Rafiki told him

Max gasped "You mean that thing was recording what I just said?" he asked with guilt

"Yep," then the ball started to float out of his hand "and now it's going to find the boy and play your voice" he told him with a stern glare

"What!?" Max cried out "But the spirit doesn't know where Timon is" he told him

"Actually it does" Rafiki answered him before the lightball disappeard in a zip of light

"Great now Timon is going to more scarred than he already is" Jess told him while glaring at him

"What do you mean by that?" Raka asked Jess

"You don't know how much pain Timon has endured in this life" Jess told her

"But now the boy's really going to feel the sting of the blow" Rafiki told Max

"I need to find him before that ball does" Max said before running to find Timon

"Now he cares" Banzai muttered

"I'm coming to" Jess running up to find catch up to Max

"Follow them, You will find the one you are looking" Rafiki told the three hyena's

"We will" Raka said, She and Ed and Banzai ran to catch up with the meerkat's

"Prepare yourself Timon, for the pain of the breaking heart" Rafiki silently prayed before he want home

* * *

Back at Timon and Shenzi's home, Timon was still trying to remove Shenzi's thorn

"Ahh!" Shenzi screamed "That hurts!" she said when ever Timon touched it

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Timon told her

Shenzi stopped moving "Thank you" Timon said

"Just hurry up" Shenzi told him

"Okay" Timon replied before pulling out the thorn quickly

"Oww!" shrieked Shenzi

"There out" Timon reasured Shenzi while tossing the thorn away

"Thanks" she said

"Don't mention it" he told her just then the heard something coming saw a ball of light suddenly appeared

"A ghost, hide" Shenzi told Timon, Before she jumped in the thorn bush "D'oww!" She screamed

"Pft, girls" Timon said shaken his head in amusement, Then Timon heard voices and hid in a log, peeked through a hole in the log saw it diseapered

"It's gone" he said climbing out of the log, soon Shenzi joined him walking out of the thorn bush

"Good. ouch. but what. ouch. was. ouch. that Ow!" Shenzi said walking with more thorns stuck to her

Timon shook his head

"Are you going to just stand there or you going to help?" Shenzi asked him sullenly

"Hold still" Timon told her removing thorn after thorn from her calfs, upper arms and two from her cheek

"There all done" He told her

"Uh, almost, sorry to show you this again but," She said turning around and showed Timon her thorn covered backside "You missed a spot" she told him

"Oy" Timon groaned "Lie face down on that log" he told

Shenzi did what he told her "Okay do it" he told Timon

Timon got behind her and removed a thorn she yelped

"Ouch!" She said "Was that it?, I can't see behind there" she asked him

"No you have more than that one" Timon answered her

"How many?" she asked nervously

"Uh, dozens" Timon told her before removing another thorn, she yelped again

"D'ah!" Shenzi exclaimed

"Alright this might take a while, I will try to take it easy but you have to remain still," Timon told her "and please do not kick me"

"I won't just get it over with" Shenzi told him

* * *

After awhile later Timon was still removing thorn after thorn from Shenzi's Butt

"How many left?" Shenzi groaned

"Six or seven left" Timon told her before yanking out a thorn causing Shenzi to shriek and squirm alittle

**"OWW!" **Shenzi yelled "Take it easy!" she said

"Sorry but these one's are really wedged in here" Timon apologized before yanking out another

"OW, holy shrimp!" Shenzi exclaimed pounding her paws against the log, Timon pulled another followed by another thorn

"Yikes!, who knew this could be so painfull" Shenzi said to Timon while she squeezed her eye's shut

"Well these are thorns" Timon told her "Okay two more" he said before grabbing and pulling out the two last thorns

"D'ah!" Shenzi said "Is it over?" she asked

"Yep all done" Timon replied

"Thanks" Shenzi said standing back up

"No problem, I hope you learned something from the thorns" Timon told her

"Yep, don't jump in a thorn bush" Shenzi replied to him with a smile than turned into a frown when he chuckled "What is it?" She demanded

"Nothing" Timon replied with a grin "Nothing much, cactus butt" Timon said before he burst out laughing

Shenzi growled at him "That wasn't funny Timon!" she told him

"Hey that's what you get for laughing when I fell off that vine" Timon replied

Shezi just glared at him

"Hey, I didn't tell you to jump in a thorn bush" He reminded Shenzi

"A little sympathy would be nice" Shenzi told him while scowling

"Okay I'm sorry, you had a sharp lesson from the thorns" Timon told her while smiling "But doesn't make it any less funny" he said

"You are walking on very thin ice pal" Shenzi told Timon in a low voice

"What are you going to do about it?" Timon said getting cocky

"How about this" Shenzi said before trying to pounce on him, But Timon just move out the way, she missed him "Hey!" she cried "You want to play okay I'm game" Timon said ready himself "You think you can take me on," Shenzi asked him before smiling wickedly "let's see" she said before she tried to pounce again, same result she missed him "Missed again" Timon told her, Shenzi decided a different tactic she back up a foot, but Timon didn't wait this time he ran at her catching her by surprise, Timon tackled her bringing her down, She tried to reverse it but he jumped off, Shenzi got up and said "Okay let's turn this up a notch" before she ran at him to knock him down, But Timon just dove out of the way, but she turned around tried to tackle him, Timon just jumped up and she missed him, he landed on her back and said "Come on you have to do better than that" he told her "Okay you want to go all out?" Shenzi asked Timon "Show me what you got" Timon responded, walking away from her, A mistake on his part "You are good against me" she told him but added while getting ready to attack "But there is one thing you forgot" Timon responded "What's that?" he wondered "Never turn your back on your opponent!" Shenzi told him before running at him at full speed, Tackled him from behind "Oof" Timon gasped when the wind was knocked out of him for a second from the impact, She brought him down "Gotcha!" Shenzi cried out "Not for long" Timon said trying to remove Shenzi's arms and squirm away, But unfortunately, Shenzi was larger and a great deal stronger then him and he struggled to get away "Give up Timon I got Ya" Shenzi told him removing her arms but quickly moved her paws on his back and held him down "Okay you win" Timon said relaxing, Shenzi removed her paws so he could get and she started to walk away "Uh Shenzi you forgot something" Timon told her "And what is that exactly is that?" she asked him over her shoulder "Never turn your back on your opponent!" He said while running at her and jumped on her back "That was it?" Shenzi asked him, Then Timon remembered something about her when they met in the grass, She was ticklish "Nope" Before she brushed his fingers against her sides causing her to gasp "What are you doing?" Shenzi demanded "Something I remembered about you" Timon replied

"What's that?" she asked

"Your ticklish" Timon said before reaching and ticlked the side of her neck causing her to to laugh "HaHa!,no I'm not!" she insisted bucking Timon off and tried to get away

"Oh no you don't!" Timon cried tackling her and gathered all the strength he had and pinned her on her back, and tickled her ribs and one of her shins causing her to shriek again but in laughter this time "Hey HaHa!, knock it off! Tee hee!" Shenzi told him "I will if you answer this, are you ticklish or not" Timon asked stopping for a minute "No!" Shenzi cried "I will be the judge of that" Timon said before he tickled her ribs with both of his hands and her sides with his tail as fast he could move causing Shenzi to burst in laughter "HaHaHa, he ha d'ah ha!" was all that was coming from Shenzi "Hee Hee! Taha! Stop it. Ha! Ha!. Right teeha!. now!" She said between laughs "Uh, nope" Timon told her before grabbing one of Shenzi's paws and tickled the underside and upperside of it "HaHa!" Shenzi laughed "Timon if you don't stop I'm going to pummel you!" Shenzi told him trying to be menacing as possible but failed when Timon picked up the pace on each target, Her ribs, neck, armpits, and sides causing the hyena to crack up "DaHa! HaHa!, Dude! hehehehaha!, Stop!" Shenzi yelled Timon paused, Then Shenzi's widened what he said next "It seems I missed a spot" Timon said with an evil smile then moved to get a better targer, her stomach and teased her by stroking it lightly with his hands "Yipe!, don't you dare!" Shenzi told him, Then as fast as he could move his hands, Timon tickled her stomach, causing the hyena kick her legs **"HAHAHeHeHeHeHe D'ahHa!" **She laughed, tears of started to leak from her eyes and her cheeks turned pink **"OKAY!, I Give up HaHa!"** she yelled, Timon got off of her and crossed his arms smirking with pride at her "Told ya size doesn't matter" He told her, Shenzi just sat up and panted

"You. may. have. won. this. time, but, don't. think. I won't let this trick slide" Shenzi told him between pants

"I think we found a new activitie to play" Timon told her

"What's that" Shenzi said glaring at him "Torture the hyena?" she asked

"Nope tickle fight" Timon told her "A nice game"

Then Shenzi noticed the strange glowing ball came back "AHH!" She screamed

"What is it?" Timon asked startled by Shenzi's outburst

"Ghost is back!" She said pointed at it with her paw

"I'm not a ghost my dear hyena, I'm a recording" Said the mysterious glowing ball in a eerie voice

"A recording of what?" Shenzi asked it

"Not what, but who" It spoke

"Who is it for?" Timon asked curious


	6. Chapter 6 A breaking heart

"It's for you meerkat" said the Spirit "It's from a meerkat named Uncle Max" It told him

"So Max has massage for me?" Timon asked

"Sort of" It told him

"What do you mean by that?" Shenzi asked

"I do play massages, but today It's just a recording" The Spirit told her

"I see" Timon said

"I was sent by Rafiki to play it for you" The Spirit said

"Do you have to play it now?" Shenzi asked

"Nope I can play it later" The Spirit said

"Thanks were a little hungry" Shenzi told him "let's go Timon" She said to him

"Lead the way" Timon replied with a smile following her

Night Fall

Timon and Shenzi were looking for food

"So what are you hungry for?," Timon asked Shenzi "Tenderloins?, Backstrips?, seafood?" Shenzi looked at Timon with a smile "Actaully let's get something new" she said

"What do you have in mind?" Timon replied

"Well I am hungry for seafood" shenzi said "A seafood plater, perhaps?"

"Good idea" replied Timon "Can you get the fire wood?," he asked politely "I will get our dinner" he said

"Sure thing" Shenzi answered before running off to find wood, While Timon went to get their food

Timon walked down to the river and carefully looked into the water and saw bunch of shrimp, crabs, and lobsters swiming around

"Cool we haven't had any lobsters yet" he said got a basket he made from strands of long grass and big leaves. Timon slowly stepped into the water and waited, five minutes later some lobsters and crabs came closer, Timon being carefull not to scare them away, got the basket ready and qucikly scooped up some lobsters and shrimp "Gotcha!" Timon cried out "Time to head back" He told himself, setting the basket down on the ground behind him, Timon got out of the water, picked up the basket and headed back

* * *

When Timon was walkin he kept on thinking what that Spirit thing wanted to show him

_"I wonder what Uncle Max wants to tell me"_ Timon thought

_"Why did you leave on this insane journey?," _Timon continued_ "Be carefull Timon it's a dangerous world out their" _he wondered, Timon was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw the fire Shenzi had made and saw her waiting for him

"I there you are," She said "Got our dinner?" she asked him

"I do indeed, and it's something we haven't had yet" Timon responded while he gestured to his basket

"What is it?" Shenzi asked walking up to him

"Lobsters, and some crabs got in here to" Timon told her while taking the lid off the basket, Revealing lobsters and crabs

"Whoa their big" Shenzi said looking at the lobsters

"Yep, but I'm sure we'll eat them with no problem" Timon assured her

"Well let's cook them" Shenzi said to him

"Okay" Timon said before getting a bowl and filled it with water and placed it over the fire "Now we wait a bit" he said, They waited after awhile Timon checked the water, It was boiling "The waters ready" He said "Please get my basket Shenzi" Timon said to her, Shenzi replied by nodding her head and got basket and brought it over to him with her teeth "Thank you" Timon said before dumping their dinner in the bowl "Now the food need to cook" he said

After awhile "Are they done yet?, shenzi asked Timon "I'm hungry" she said before her stomach growled

"let's see" Timon simply answered her, He walked up to the bowl and removed the lid, The lobsters and crabs were cooked "Their done" he said

"Good let's eat" Shenzi said

"Good idea" Timon said he got some gloves he made from leaves and bark, removed the bowl from the fire and carefully poured the water out, Then Timon carried it to a plater and dumped their dinner on it "Their done" Timon said to shenzi

"and not a minute to soon" Shenzi responded "But how do we eat them without their shells?" she asked

"Like this" Timon said getting a rock and a lobster and banged them together, Cracking the lobsters shell, the meat spilled out from the crack, Timon tried the meat "Whoa hot!" He exclaimed "That means their done" Timon added

"Good I'm starving" Shenzi told

"Well let's get cracking" Timon said to Shenzi causing her to giggle

"Okay what ever you say pal" Shenzi said to him, before she got a rock and started to crack the lobsters and crabs

"Well let's dig in" Timon said before grabbing a lobster and ate it's meat "Yum" Timon said in amazement

Shenzi got a lobster and ate it's meat "MMM!, your right they are good" She told Timon

"Thank you" Timon said to her "You know, One of these nights your gonna start to cook" he said

"Are you out of your mind?" Shenzi asked him with a surprise look

"I'm serious" Timon simply responded

"Why me?" shenzi argued

"Well isn't it boring to do the same thing?" Timon asked

"Well yeah" Shenzi said "But I don't know how" she told Timon

"Not a problem I can show you how," Timon said "I did teach to how to make fire did I not" he reminded her

(Flashback)

_"I Can't do this!" Shenzi said to Timon_

_"Don't worry I can help" Timon told her "Watch carefully" He said, Shenzi walked closer and sat down next to him_

_"Okay what you do is make a pile of wood with some dry leaves or grass," Timon told her gestured to the wood pile he made "Then you strike two rocks together you get a spark" he explained striking to rocks together creating a spark, picked up a clump of dry grass and let the spark to fall on it "Next step is blow it till the spark turns into a flame and put it into your pile" Timon told her before blowing on the spark till it grew into a flame and placed the clump in their pile "Then you wait to see if the whole pile catches on fire" he said, a minute later the pile was a lovely fire,_

_"There you go fire" Timon told her_

_"Okay sounds simple enough" Shenzi said to him_

_"Good, try to make a spark" he said "Just remember my steps" Timon told her_

_Shenzi did just that and she made a spark on her own "YES!" she exclaimed_

_"See you can do It" Timon told her_

_(Flashback Ends)_

"Yes you did" Shenzi said "But that was because you help me" she reminded him

"And I will do it again, next time I will show you how to cook" Timon responded

"Thanks" Shenzi told him

"It's what friends do, they help each other with challenges" Timon told her "and I'm sure there will be a time where I will need help

"And if that day comes I will return the favor" Shenzi told him while smiling, they continued to eat their dinner

After awhile they both started to get tired

"Well let's get some shut eye" Timon told her

Shenzi just yawned and nodded her head in agreement before they walked to the bed they shared

Shenzi got settled down and yawned again "Goodnight Timon" she said before drifting off to sleep

Timon smiled and said "Goodnight Shenz"

after awhile Timon remembered The Spirit was waiting for him

Timon looked at Shenzi, she was sound to sleep and not wanting to wake her, he left the nest to find The Spirit on his own

Timon walked to the spot where he and Shenzi saw it last "Okay weird Spirit, I'm here" Timon spoke, two seconds later The Spirit appeared

"Way to keep me waiting" The Spirit told him

"Sorry about that" Timon apologized "But here I am" he said

"Where's your friend?" It asked him

"I let her sleep" he said

"Okay," The Spirit said "Are you sure you want to look at this recording?" it asked him

"Yes" Timon said

The Spirit started to grow bigger till it was the size of a basketball "Reach out and touch me" it told him

Timon reached out with his right hand and touched The Spirit and it seemed to pull him into it, Timon saw his uncle, his mother and three other hyenas

"Hi uncle Max, Hi Ma" Timon called out to them

"They can't here you" The Spirit told him

"Why?" Timon asked with a raised eyebrow

"like I said it's only a recording" The Spirit said

"Oh" Timon replied focused on the conversation to see if it was caring

But what Timon saw and heard, was anything but caring

_"A cause of being different" Max told her "and as leader I won't except different"_

_"If I was a meerkat and I was the leader I would except Different" Raka told him while glaring at him_

_"No wonder why the meerkat ran away" Banzai muttered "He probably left because of you" he said_

_"He left on his own will!" Max insisted_

_"That's what you think" Rafiki cut in "He left because you and the others pushed him away"_

_"You didn't even comfort him when he felt low" Jess told max_

_"No one cares!" Max shouted causing the others to gasp, even Rafiki remained quiet_

_Jess shook her head at him with disgust "I can't believe what I just heard" she said scowling at him_

_"Look, I know Timon is your son, but you have to face the fact he will never be one of us" Max he told her_

_"I think the male hyena and the monkey were right, you pushed Timon away instead of reaching out to him" Jess told him_

_Rafiki then took something off his stick and asked "How do you really feel that the boy is not apart of this life?" he asked Max_

_"I feel happy" Max told him while smiling "But I just hope Timon doesn't come back" he said_

_Jess had enough "How could you say that? Timon loves you" she said "You and me are the only family he has left"_

_"I don't want to be apart of his life, he's nothing but a outcast, that's why I always abandoned him!" Max yelled out, but quickly covered his mouth "Why did I just say that?" he thought, but the damage was already done_

_"So your the reason why he almost died from that jackle attack when he was still very young" Jess said disgustedly "How could you!?" she yelled at him_

Recording ends

Timon collapsed on the ground on his hands and knees, tears rolling down his cheeks

"Sorry to show you this" The Spirit told him before it diseappered

"T-that can't be true" Timon said to himself "Think about It" a part of his mind told him, suddenly images of his life in his old home started to attack his mind

Timon saw Max and every single meerkat besides his mother treating him like a disease, a nobody

Timon remembered what they would say to him _"Your not one of us","You will never fit in" _but the ones what his Uncle told him was the ones that got to him_ "I would rather die than trust you if it was my last option","If you can't dig than your not one of us", "The other meerkats were right about you all along, you don't belong here" _

"So, it is true" Timon told himself, Suddenly he felt cracks start to appear on his heart, The more Timon remembered what the recording said to him the more cracks appeared on his heart, the more tears spilled from his eyes he didn't cry of course, but soon his heart fell apart to pieces, leaving a numb sensation where his heart used to be, Timon stood up and wiped his tears away

It started to rain Timon looked up and said "I see your in sorrow to up there to, Dad"

"Timon!" Shenzi's voice rang out from a distance

Timon not wanting Shenzi see him in this state, He ran through the rain and dark

Earlier with Shenzi

Shenzi woke up to find Timon was not next to her, she got up and looked to find him he was nowhere in sight

"Timon" Shenzi called no reponse "Hey Timon" she tried again still nothing she started to get worried so she went out to look for him

Present

"Timon where are you!?" Shenzi called out again

It started to rain

"Great it's raining" Shenzi grumbled "Timon!" she shouted

Shenzi stopped for a minute and listened and she heard Timon "I see your in sorrow up there to, Dad" then she squinted through the rain and saw him "Timon!" she called, she saw him turn around, and she saw a tear fall from one of his eye's, before he took off

"Hey Timon!" Shenzi said running after him

Back with Timon

Timon ran and ran till he couldn't run anymore, he stopped at a water hole and looked at his reflection for a minute than turned around to leave but he bumped into something furry "Going somewhere?" it asked him

Timon looked up and saw that something was Shenzi and she did not look to happy "Uh, no where, just taking a stroll" he lied which she could tell

"Don't lie to me," Shenzi told him "Tell me the truth!" she demanded

"Fine, you want the truth?" Timon said to her

"Yes I do," Shenzi responded "and I'm not leaving till you do" she added while sitting down

"Okay here it is, You remembered when I told you my kind are here somewhere?" Timon asked her

"Yes" Shenzi answered

"Well I" Timon started to say but stopped fo a minute "I lied, There is nobody out here" Timon said a sourly

Shenzi looked at him a bit than asked "Why, I thought your people liked you?" she asked

Timon snorted before saying "Are you kidding me?, they don't, all my life I didn't have a friend, even when I was younger" he said

"How could anyone not want to be friends with you" Shenzi wondered

"Simple they don't like me" Timon told her

"Then they are fools" Shenzi said to him

"Maybe, but right now I'm happy" Timon said but inside he was far from it, and the more Timon thought about how his people treated him the more resentment it brought to him

"See You have moved on, now they have to" Shenzi told him

"No!, They need to grow up and except me being different!" Timon spat out surprising Shenzi "Sorry" he apologized "It's just I didn't have the best memories at my old home" he said

"I understand" Shenzi assured him "You actually remind me of what my life" she told him

"Okay let's get out of the rain than you can tell" Timon said

"Good idea" Responded Shenzi nodding her head

"Later when Timon and Shenzi returned to their nest

"So I actually wasn't telling you the truth either" Shenzi told him

"About what?" Timon asked

"About when you and I visited those places before this one" Shenzi said "I actually have been to them" she said to Timon

"Go on" Timon told her

"Those places were my home, when I was little, but I was exiled by my leader" Shenzi explained

"What A minute you were kicked out, I don't mean any disrespect but I thought you were a matriarch?" Timon asked

"I was but a another female overpowered me" Shenzi told him

"What!" Timon exclaimed "But you are the strongest and the greatest hyena I have ever got to known" he said

"Thanks for saying that," Shenzi said with a small smile before it fell into a frown "but I thought so to, but it turns out there is always going to be someone stronger than me" she said a bit sorely

"Wrong, there is no hyena stronger than you" Timon told her

"Than why did i get overthrown?" She demanded

"Were you sick when this hyena challenged You" Timon asked

"Yes" Shenzi answered

"Than thats your reason, If you were in full health you would have clobbered that hyena" Timon told her

"Really, you think so" she said smiling

"I don't have a doubt, I never did" Timon told her with a serious face

"Okay but what can I do now?" Shenzi asked

"Let it go" Timon told her "You have to let that stuff go in the past, or else" Timon started

"Or else what" Shenzi asked raising an eyebrow

"Or else it will just come back and bite you" Timon told her not really making eye contact

"Thanks," She said with a happy smile "I think getting kicked out was the best thing that could happen" shenzi told him

"Why's that?" Timon asked while raising an eyebrow

Shenzi smile got bigger before saying "Because I wouldn't have met you" she said

Timon just blushed before sayin "let's get some sleep" while getting comfortable

"I agree" Shenzi laying next to him, Then dosing off

But Timon did not because Max's words echoed through his head _"Your not one of us","You will never fit in",__"I would rather die than trust you if it was my last option","If you can't dig, than your not one of us" _Timon kept on hearing these words to the point he started get angry "So that's how you and the others feel about me?" Timon said to himself bitterly, He quietly got up and walked away from the nest and went back to the water hole


	7. Chapter 7 A Heart hardens

When Timon walked back to the water his Uncle's words of when he was little and from the recording kept playing over and over and Timon tried to get it out of his head, but he couldn't "It's not true, It can't be" Timon kept on saying in his mind _"You saw that recording and it's true the others don't care about you" _a part of his mind nagged him

Timon closed his eye's to see Max was really happy, since his shatterd heart was not working properly, a vision of Max came to him "Max, It can't be true" Timon told him "Are you that stupid?" The vision of Max sneered "Of course it was real, The monkey is never wrong" it told Timon "No one is right all the time, everbody makes mistakes" Timon told it "Are you still in denial from the truth?, yes everyone makes mistake, my mistake was not kicking you out when you were born" He told Timon didn't say anything just looked the vision Max with discust "let it settle in the thick head of yours" vision Max mocked Timon while poking his forehead with a finger, Timon pushed it away "Your not real, Your just a bad image, My uncle would never say those words" he told it "But he has thought about it, The Spirit didn't play this part in the recording" the vision told him before it exploded in a new scene "And now because of me not kicking Timon out my brother is dead" It said Timon was shocked what he just heard "There was a reason why you were out there in that jackle attack and why your father is not here today" Timon thought about it and the truth came out, Timon's feelings went from shock to anger when he looked at the vision of Max "Let it all sink in" it told him "You, your the reason why my dad is dead" Timon said angrily, Timon tried to sock the vision but it just disappered, Then Timon opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

Timon's breathing returned to normal, Timon aproached the water hole and kneeled on the ground and looked at his reflection for a minute and for the first time in his life he looked away from his reflection "How could you do that Max, betray your own family?" Timon said out load, he stood up but dropped and clutched his chest as a sudden pain krept into it, He didn't know what it was but it became crooked, and winced again when it twisted and gnarled and hardened, then it stopped Timon wondered what it was he knew it was his heart coming back but it came back different, Timon thought what the vision Max told him, Than he saw a image of Max walking away from him to be a jackle food and his dad dying when he saved him, Timon looked down fo a minute and the more he thought about it the more anger and loathing came to him, Timon closed his eyes tightly and placed his hands on his head as he tried to make it stop, but it just swelled more and more, Timon opened his eyes and there was nothing but anger in them he whirled around and scratched a tree near him with his sharp nails "If you want me to never return, Fine, than have a happy life!" Timon said bitterly "I thought you were my uncle, Max..But if thats how treat family than you don't no the meaning of the word!" timon said loudly "Hey keep it down!" a animals voice rang out from the tree's "Mind your business and shut up!" Timon yelled at the animal.

Timon walked through the jungle, than his uncle's words echoed in his head making him grow angrier, pretty soon he needed to vent, he looked at a tree and it morphed into a Max "You!" Timon growled before he walked up to it and punched it in the mouth hard, the anger that was coursing through him numbed the pain in his fist when he hit it against the tree, Timon punched it again and again, then he clawed it with his sharp nails leaving claw marks, soon he was spent, and he collasped on the ground, little did Timon know there was a pair of yellow eyes looking at him with shock in the shadows, the animal's eye's who they belonged to stepped out revealing no other than Shenzi, She aproached him carefully and placed a paw on his shoulder causing him to bolt from the ground and whirl around "Easy now" she said to him

Back with Shenzi

Shenzi opened up an eye than closed again, than both of her eyes shoot open when Timon was not next to her, Shenzi groaned in irritation "Timon" she said, Than she remembered his outburst earlier "They need to grow up!" he told her, Then went to find him again "Okay this time I'm going to make you tell your whole story" She muttered to herself

Shenzi walked to the water hole she found him earlier, sure enough Timon was there but this time she stayed hidden because he wasn't happy, she saw him close his eyes and put his hands on his head like he had a headache when he opened them there was nothing but anger in them, he whipped around and slashed a tree with sharp nails that was next to him, his action didn't just shock her but it also frightened her and she doesn't get frightened easy, then Shenzi heard him speak "If you want me to never return, Fine, than have a happy life!" she heard him say angrily "I thought you were my uncle, Max..But if thats how treat family than you don't no the meaning of the word!" Timon said again but louder, an animals yelled out from the trees "Hey keep it down!" then Timon yelled back "Mind your business and shut up!" That shocked her to because ever since she was with him, she never heard him speak like that.

Shenzi saw him start to walk through the jungle, She followed him in the shadows at safe distance because each pasting minute Timon was growing angerier, She saw him look at a tree and heard him say "You!", then he walked up to the tree, Shenzi wondered what he was doing, then she saw he punched the tree hard over and over, then he clawed it over and over leaving claw marks on the tree shocking and scaring her to the core, than after awhile he collapsed on the ground she aproached him slowly and placed a paw on his shouder causing to bolt up whipping around "Easy know" she said to him

Normal

"What are you doing here?" Timon asked Shenzi calmly

"I could ask you the same question" Shenzi told him

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" Timon tol her

"Do really think that excuse is going to work," Shenzi told him raising a eyebrow "I saw you beating up the tree" she said

"Were spying on me?" Timon asked her

"What do you think I'm going to do when your not next to me" Shenzi told him

"Uh, wait til I come back" Timon told her

"Sorry but thats not in my nature" She told him

Timon smirked before sayin "Of course" he said "Well let's head back" Timon said walkin past her, "Oh no you don't" Shenzi said putting her paws on his tail stopping him "You got some explaining to do," she told him "and I'm not letting go until you do"

"About what" Timon said turning around crossing his arms

"What made you that angry" Shenzi said to Timon

"Just a family issue everybody's got em" Timon responded

"That was anything but an family issue" Shenzi said frowning she got nose to nose with him "Last chance tell me whats wrong" she demanded

"I can't it brings to many bad memories" Timon said looking away

Shenzi reached up and turned his face to meet hers with her right paw "I told you mine, because I trust you," she said "Do you trust me?" Shenzi asked Timon

"Of course I do" Timon told

"Then tell me" Shenzi responded putting her paw back on the ground "It will make you feel better" she reasured him

Timon looked at her for a minute "Ok I will tell you, but first you can't tell anyone" he told her

"I won't I promise" Shenzi said to him

"Let's find someplace quiet" Timon said

Shenzi nodded her head in agreement "I did come across a place that is adequate for that" she told him

Hour later Shenzi showed him her place she found, it was peaceful quiet vines all around, surrounded with trees and a pond

"This place is nice" Timon told her_ "I need to tell her about my place I found to" _he told himself

"Yes it is" Shenzi replied with smile then got serious again "Now tell me what's going on in that head of yours" she told him while walking over to him and sat down in front of across from him

"Okay, you know that Spirit thing that found us?" Timon asked Shenzi

Shenzi shook her head yes

"Well after our dinner when you went to sleep, I went and watched and listened it myself" Timon told her

"What?, you want to see it alone" Shenzi asked stunned

"You were sleeping I didn't want to wake you" Timon told her

"Thank you for being considerate, but you still should of woke me" Shenzi told him

"I didn't have a heart for that" Timon told her

"Why's that?" Shenzi asked raising a eyebrow

"You looked cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you" Timon answered honestly

Shenzi's cheeks flushed pink from the comment it was the first time someone called her that, Then as if reading her thoughts Timon said "Actaully it's the truth," Shenzi looked at him "You are cute" he said

"Thanks" Shenzi replied "But back to topic" she said getting serious again "What did that Thing show you?" she asked

"It showed me how everyone really felt about me" Timon said half true which Shenzi could tell, she got her face close to his again "Good now tell me the whole truth" she demanded "And Don't lie to me again" Shenzi told him

"Fine" Timon grumbled "It also showed me how Max feels about me" he said disgustedly, saying his uncle's name was enough to set his teeth on edge

"Who's Max?" Shenzi asked him

Timon sigh before sayin in low voice "Max Is my so called Uncle" he told Shenzi

Shenzi looked at him for a minute before saying "That's what the issue is, how he feels" she said

"It's not what he feels, It's what he said thats the issue" He corrected her

"What did he say?" Shenzi asked him, causing him to snort before he said "Not to change the channel but why do you want to know, the more I think about it the more tense I get" he told her

"Because your my friend and I don't let my friends go through with issue's like these alone" Shenzi told him firmly

Timon smirked a bit before sayin "Always so persistent ain't Ya?" he asked

"You got that right" Shenzi told him with no hesitation in her voice "So continue" she said

"Well let's just What my Uncle said was hurtful," Timon told "The monkey and Ma was right he drove me away just like everybody else," Shenzi cleared her throat "Except you" he quickly added

"Why would a family member would want to drive you away" Shenzi asked

"Well he's just like the others, He doesn't like me" Timon told her "All he ever did was look at like a failure ever since the day I was born"

"Your not a failure" Shenzi reminded him

"I know, but He and the other's treated me like a nobody or didn't even glance at me" Timon told

"That's harsh" Shenzi said with sympathy

"Yeah tell me about it" Timon said with no emotion

"But they had to say something to you" Shenzi told him

"Oh they did say something but it wasn't the words you would speak to me" Timon explained "They would say "He comes Timon the walking hazzard" or get lost Timon you don't belong here" Timon told shenzi

"Why would they call you that" Shenzi asked curious

"Well everytime I tried to do something useful it always went south" Timon told her "And Max is the leader and he couldn't except different, so he did the unthinkable" Timon said with his teeth clentching

"What did he do that was unthinkable?" Shenzi wondered

"He led me out of tunnel and left me to be jackle food" Timon told her expressionless causing her to gasp in shock "Yep you said it" he told her

Shenzi couldn't believe what she heard his Uncle abandoned him to be a predators snack it disgusted her

"But get this," Timon said getting Shenzi's attention "It wasn't new either, he left me when I was very little" he said Shenzi was outraged "If I ever see that meerkat I am going to severly injure him" she growled

"Yeah well he's far away from here" Timon said

Shenzi calming herself "Anyhow what happened after that?" she asked

"Well when I was attacked, My dead saved me" Timon said a bit sorrowly "He tried to fight it off" he told Shenzi

Shenzi let out sigh of relief "That's good," then she asked "What do you mean by tried?"

Timon closed his eyes a minute before saying bitterly "Well thanks for Max not only putting me in danger, he also led my dad down in to oblivion,That's another reason why it makes me feel like this" he said

"Why does that make you angry, your father saving you" Shenzi said to him

"No, I'm angry because the past years I was blaming myself for it, because for a moment I thought the other's were right," Timon told Shenzi "Where ever went disaster follows and people around me get hurt" he said

"Let me stop you there" Shenzi interuppted him

"What?" Timon asked

"Are you telling me that you blamed yourself for what happened to your dad" Shenzi asked him

"Well at first I did" Timon responded "but after I had my mind opened up, I realized it was not my fault," Timon added then paused "It was Max!, He betrayed his own family because He couldn't except different!" Timon said angrily "And to make it worse everybody but Ma thought it was my fualt and they stopped trusting Me!, They had no idea How I felt!" he said his anger was starting to rise again "I felt A part of me was dead, and I didn't feel whole again" he told Shenzi

"But you are whole again" Shenzi told him

"Thanks for Ma she was the only one who believed and trusted me" Timon said

"Excuse me" Shenzi interjected glaring at him sharply

"Sorry, correction you and Ma are the only ones who believed and trusted me" Timon said quickly

"That's better, please go on" Shenzi replied

"Anyhow when that jackle was finished with us, I was barely alive" Timon told her

Shenzi looked like she was about to cry, Thinking that her friend was almost at deaths gate but kept her cool

"This is why I did not want to about it because I knew you would get like this" Timon said to her

"What girl in her right mind wouldn't get like this" Shenzi told him

"But I somehow survived, why, I don't know" Timon said

"You must have been very lucky" Shenzi tried

"I don't believe in luck" Timon said to her

"Then what do you believe in?" Shenzi asked curious

"Miracles, I believe in miracles" Timon said honestly

"I see" Shenzi said

"But why didn't that jackle kill me I don't know, I been asking that ever since" Timon told her "But I was laying there barely moving, wishing I could be with my dad" he said then his emotions for Max suddenly rose up "and If I wasn't such a coward I would have ended my life to be up there and do the world a favor!" he spat out "Because than you wouldn't have to deal with this" he said to Shenzi

Shenzi looked at him with shock at what she just heard from him, her shock went from shock to anger as she glared at him. Timon turned away from her "Story of my pathetic life, the end" he said turning away from Shenzi, Shenzi on the other hand was really upset with Timon for saying that he was a coward, Shenzi tried to control herslef but she couldn't, Shenzi knew she had to reason with Timon so she stood up and said his name "Timon" she said forcing herself to say his name calmly as she could, Timon turned around to see her "Wh-" **(SMACK!)** he started but got caught off by Shenzi, who slapped him hard across the face and if Timon's heart wasn't hardened or there wasn't a Fire that rose up when ever he thought or talked about his uncle, her slap would have sent him flying but it didn't so **(SMACK!)** she backpawed slapped him across the other side of his face with the same paw, this time he tumbled to the ground he stood back up, he looked back to see a really angry Shenzi standing there glaring at him "What was that for?" Timon demanded dumb thing to say on his part, **(SMACK!) **Shenzi quickly slapped him again across the face again harder this time he went back a few feet **"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" **Shenzi hollered at him marching over to him with tears of anger in her eyes "Well it's true" Timon spoke, causing Shenzi to growl and slapped him across the face as hard as she could causing him to fly back ten feet, Timon got off the ground feeling the sting on that one by placing his hand on it he looked at his reflection on the water hole he was next to and saw a bunch of red marks on his face where Shenzi slapped him.

Timon looked at his reflection, A shadow past over him, turned and looked to see it was a very angry Shenzi "Got that out of your system?" he said to her emotionless, he got her answer **(SMACK!)** she slapped him again with the same force of the last one that sent him flying but he didn't move this time "I guess not" Timon said in a monotone **"Your Damn right" **Shenzi yelled before slapping him again and with the same paw she backpawed slapped him, lunged forward and grabbed him and slammed him into the ground with her paws and held him down **"Now You listen to me, I am sick and tired of you always putting yourself down"** Shenzi yelled at him **"and I espacially don't went to hear you say "If I wasn't such a coward I would have ended my life" Ever again do you understand Me!?" **she yelled into his face with hot angry tears falling from her eyes **"Don't You get it, how much I would miss you if you were up there, Don't you care!?" **she asked/yelled

Timon looked at her surprised that she would miss him before saying "I'm guessing from the reaction I just got, Alot" he said in a low voice

"Yes Alot!" she exclaimed, before she started to bawl "Now get a grip or I will personally smack you you silly!" she cried out

Timon just looked at her for a minute his heart may had hardened but there is one thin that could pententrate his heart was an crying Shenzi "Okay I'm sorry, can you please let me up, so I can give you something I should have by now?" Timon asked Shenzi

Shenzi let him up and asked "What is it?"

Timon without saying a word he stepped up to Shenzi and wrapped his arms around her as best he could, Shenzi's eye's widened a little before relaxing all the anger she felt when Timon said he was a coward faded away and relaxed and wrapped a paw around him and held him close to her "This feels nice," Shenzi said "What do you call this?" she asked him

"Well, I guess it's called a hug, It's to show a friend how you feel about them, I'm just sorry I didn't get to give it to you earlier" Timon told her

"That's okay, I would like it then like I do know" Shenzi reasured him

"Your a great friend Shenzi if I haven't ran to you, literally" Timon said to her causing her to smile "I would be lost and alone"

"Thanks Timon I think your a really good friend to, and the same thing If I haven't met you, I would be lost, alone and scared" Shenzi told him honestly "And as a friend I will not let you attack yourself" She added sternly

"Deal" Timon said smiling again "Let's go get some sleep" he said to her

"I agree" Shenzi agreed before they both headed back to there nest

* * *

When they returned to there nest

"You know ever since I told you my story there is no more pain or anger" Timon told Shenzi

"Told ya so" Shenzi said to him, Then glanced at him and saw he started to rub his sore cheeks where Shenzi slapped Timon, Timon seeing this said "Except this kind of pain"

"Sorry but you had that coming" Shenzi said to him with a sheepish smile

"Actually don't take this the wrong way but, Your slaps didn't really hurt that much because there was a numbing pain and a wave of anger swirling inside me kind of asorbed them" Timon said to her

"Well your starting to feel them now," Shenzi told him "and I think I can help with that" she said

"How?" Timon asked

"Like this" Shenzi answered him, before stepping up to his side and gently licked the slap marks on his face with her tongue "What are you doing" he said surprised, "What my mother always did for me when I got hurt, she alway's would say this would make it better" she told him

"It does help" Timon admitted when she stopped, "Thank you" he said to her

"Ah, No problem" Shenzi reasured him "Let's get some sleep" she said

The two friends did that, they cuddled against each other with Shenzi wrapping her arms around him keeping close and with Timon resting against her chest

"Goodnight Shenz" Timon said fallin to sleep

"Goodnight Timmy" Shenzi responded


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Simba

Max and Timon's mother Nina, and the three hyena's were searching for Timon when Max spoke

"This is ridiculous!" Max shouted "We are never going to find Timon!" he said to himself mostly

"Well maybe if you hadn't pushed Timon away, you wouldn't have to" Nina retorted

"Hey!, I didn't tell him to leave" Max shot back

"Well maybe if you wearn't so stubborn" Nina started

"Stubborn!, stubbornness is not in my character that would be in Timon's" Max told her

"Right, I almost forgot, it's crankiness" Nina replied

"Is not" Max insisted

"Is to" Nina told him

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Would you both just be quiet!" Raka hissed at them shuting them up

"Thank you Raka" Banzai said ED just laughed

They continued walking in silence

* * *

"Youch!" Yelled Timon as Shenzi was pulling porcupine quills out of his rear end with her teeth

"Maybe bowling for porcupine's," Shenzi started with the quill she just plucked with her teeth "Wasn't such a good idea Timon" she finished while spitting the quill out of her teeth

"Yeah I agree, Timon said "It must be up there with bobbing for crabs. "Y'OW ah ah hoo!" He yelled when Shenzi pulled out another quill

"Ooh, That one is going to leave a mark" she cringed before spitting it out, Then a sound of Buzzards caught her attention "Hey look Timon, Buzzards" she told him

"Oh don't tell me" Timon said to her

"Let's scare them" Shenzi cried out

"Actually I hear the crabs calling me, so I got to be going" Timon told her turning around "Ouch!" Timon exclaimed when he pulled the last one out himself, and started to leave when Shenzi ran in front of him blocking his way "Hey!" he said putting his hands on his hips

"Come on Timon, just one more round, please" Shenzi said to him

"N'aw you go ahead" Timon responded

"But it Ain't fun without you" Shenzi whimpered, then an idea came to her, she came closer to him and batted her eyes lashes at him "Pleeaase" She drew out the word with her eye's shinning from the sunny spot she was standing in, the light reflected off her black mane aswell

Timon tried to stay firm but her eye's seemed to hypnotize him "Oh Okay" He said giving up

"Yes!" Shenzi cried out happily

"One more run won't change us" Timon said to her, turning around to face the buzzards, when he felt himself being lifted from the ground "What the" he said looking down to see he was standing on Shenzi's back "What's this?" Timon asked her

"Giving you a lift" Shenzi told him while smiling, Timon smiled back "Let's Rock" he said

"You better hold on" Shenzi told him Timon held on to her, then she took off at full speed heading for the Buzzards

* * *

After scaring off the Buzzards, Timon and Shenzi found a small lion cub, and Timon feeling deep sympathy for the cub he took him in. After the cub woke up he told Timon and Shenzi his name was Simba. Timon and Shenzi soon became his parents, they played togather, ate togather, and slept togather.

A week later at Night, Timon and Shenzi were curled up to one another sleeping peacefully in their usual spot "Meat, Meat, Meat" they said in there sleep

Then Simba came up to them "Timon, Timon?" he said quietly to him "Timon!" he said

Timon opened one eye "Hmm?, what is it?" Timon asked Simba

"I gotta go" He told him

"Go where?" Timon asked sleeply facing him

"You know, Go; Bad!" Simba said to him

"Oh that kind of go," Timon said getting up and led him across a tree "Come on when you gotta go, you gotta go" he said

A bright new sunny day Simba was in a tree completly ignoring Timon's order "Hey Simba!" Timon called sternly "Get down from there!" he told him

"Woohoo!" Simba said thrilled about climbing trees jumping to another branch, he looked down at Timon and Shenzi "You guy's look like a couple of ant's from up here" he told them

"You heard Timon get down from there, right this minute" Shenzi said to him sternly

"I'm counting to five" Timon told Simba "One, two"

"Yeahoo!" Simba cheered jumping down on a another branch to get down but it broke under his weight

"Oh shrimp" Shenzi said seeing this

"Three, four" Timon said still counting when Shenzi jumped and caught Simba in her arms and landed on Timon "Five" he groaned out from under Shenzi

* * *

Next night Simba woke Timon up again but for a different reason

"Timon" Simba said

Timon jumping awake "You can't tell me you have go again" he said to him

"Actually no, I'm very thirsty" Simba told him

"You do realize you will be up for two more hours" Timon said leading Simba across the tree again

Next day from that night Timon, Shenzi, and Simba were all playing

"You look awfull Timon" Shenzi said to him noticing the dark circle's under his eyes

"That's what happens when you don't get enough sleep" Timon responded in a low voice

"Okay the next time if Simba want's something, I will handle it" Shenzi told, Timon shook his head in agreement

* * *

Next night Timon woke up Timon for the third time

"Timon" he said

Timon looked at him physicaly exhuasted from the past three day's without sleep, looked at Shenzi she was sound asleep and not wanting to wake her up, Timon took Simba across the tree

"I'm gonna grow gray fur walking across this bloody log" Timon said barely awake

Next day Simba was playing with an exhuasted Timon, worrying Shenzi cause She saw how tired he was getting from the lack of sleep and it was starting to become very clear. When Simba started to play with a butterfly forgeting about them

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Shenzi asked him sternly

"You know why I don't want to wake you up because, You look like an angel when you sleep" Timon told her in a monotone

Shenzi just blushed from the comment "Aw Thank you" she replied

* * *

Next night Simba woke Timon again

"Timon" Simba said for the fourth time

"Oh, What do you have against a good nights sleep" Timon demanded a little on edge from the lack of sleep, turning to look at him with bloodshot eyes

"Actually I had bad dream" Simba told him

"Oh" Timon said, Waking up Shenzi by tickling her stomach causing her to bolt up "Yipe, Who did that?" Shenzi asked with her yellow eyes barely opened, hair a bit messy

"I did," Timon admitted "But for a good reason, The kid had a bad dream" he said to her

"Oh, then by all means, come sleep with us" Shenzi said to Simba causing him to smile

"Alright" He said happily crawling in the nest curling up to them "Goodnight!" Simba said to his pals

"Sleep tight" Timon replied

"Dream of meat tonight" Shenzi said before falling back to sleep fast causing Timon and Simba chuckle a bit, well mostly Simba, Timon was way to tired but smirked at her

Simba looked and smiled at Timon who took him in his arm and pulled him closer to keep him warm before falling to sleep, Timon glanced at him before smiling and falling into a deep sleep


	9. Chapter 9 Pleasant dreams

It was in the middle night when Shenzi and Simba suddenly woke by Timon's snoring

Shenzi bolted up "What in the world is that racket?" she asked to simba

"I was wondering about that myself" Simba told her standing up aswell

Shenzi still didn't know what was at that point "Timon wake up we here something" she told him but he didn't answer

"Oh it's just Timon" Simba told her

"Huh?" Shenzi said looking down at Timon and sure enough it was him "I hate wake up calls" Shenzi grumbled "Hey Timon wake up, your keeping us up" she told him

Timon didn't wake up he just kept on snoring loudly

"Hey dad get up" Simba said to him, but Timon kept on snoring

"I know how to wake him" Shenzi told Simba "Watch this" he told him

"Hey Timon if You don't wake up, I will wake you up" Shenzi told Timon, no answer

"Okay, I guess I'm the one that has to wake you up" Shenzi said with wicked smile "Payback time" she said. Shenzi carefully turned him on his back and started tickling his slender stomach with her paws causing Timon to stir but stayed asleep, Shenzi then started to tickle his sides with her paws he mumbled something and pushed her paw away in his sleep "He's hardly ticklish" Shenzi said to herself "That is not fare" she said almost giving up, but then she touched his chest lightly with her paw Timon hand's came up and grabbed her paw that was on his chest and mumbled something happily in his sleep while holding her paw, getting her paw away from him.

"That's one heavy snorer" Shenzi said to Simba

"You can say that again" Simba replied chuckling

Just then Timon started to talk in his sleep "Wow my stars angel has just appeared in front of me" he spoke causing Shenzi and Simba to raise a eyebrow in confusion, "You are one pretty Hyena Shenzi" causing her to blush profusely, Simba just snickered at the statement, Then Timon started to gesture with his hands "Come here my special girl" he said, Shenzi thinking he was a awake came closer and brought her head down near his and without warning he Kissed her black nose causing Shenzi's eyes to grow big and drew her head back quickly, Simba just watched the scene smiling

Shenzi looked at him asked "w-What?" she asked recovering from the kiss on her nose

"He likes you mom" Simba told Shenzi

"I know and I like him to" Shenzi admitted with a happy smile "I just wish he was awake to say that" she said to Simba "and I think I know how" she added

In Timon's head

_Timon was walking through the jungle on a warm day, he stopped up to a water hole and started skipping rocks, When a female's voice called his name "Timon where are you?" she said_

_"Over here?, Shenzi" Timon answered_

_Shenzi walked up to him "What are You doing?" she asked curious_

_"Skipping rocks" Timon told her before skipping a rock across the water hole_

_"You know how I feel about you disappearing like that" Shenzi told him sternly_

_"Sorry to worry you" Timon apologized_

_"I will let this one go," Shenzi told Timon "If you tell how you feel about me" she said smiling at him_

_"Well I think __you are very beautiful," Timon told her "When I first saw you, I was like "Wow my stars, angel has just appeared in front of me" He said to her_

_"Aw that's so sweet" Shenzi said happy about the comment "But why would you chose me, why not any other girl?" The dream Shenzi asked "Because your are the prettiest hyena Shenzi and I would change that" he told her_

_"Again that is so sweet, now, How about a kiss from you, to know how you feel" dream Shenzi told him slyly_

_"Come here my special lady" Timon told her_

_The dream Shenzi approached Timon, and Timon leaned and kissed Shenzi on the lips, making the dream Shenzi smile lovely, Timon smiled back_

The dream ends, as Timon's face suddenly was drenched with something wet

Real Time when Timon was wokened up

Timon then bolted up from his deep sleep, looking around wiping his face and looked at his hand, it was covered with saliva "Okay who did that" He asked half irritated and half tired, Timon heard two femiliar laughs, he looked to see Shenzi and Simba smiling at him "Who just woke me up?" Timon demanded, Simba just pointed his paw at Shenzi "Mom did it, she licked your face with her tongue" Simba told him, Timon looked at Shenzi with "Are you kidding me?" look. Shenzi just cracked up and said "Hey you woke us up first" she told him, "I didn't do anything I, I was sleeping" Timon responded, "You were snoring so loud we couldn't sleep" Shenzi told him "That's what you woke me up for, couldn't you ignore it?" Timon asked her "Anyone one who was an inch from that and still could sleep must be deaf" Shenzi retorted.

"Why were you snoring like that dad?" Simba asked Timon

"It usually happens when I get really exhausted" Timon explained to Simba

"Well now that's aside," Shenzi spoke out "Care to explain where did that come from?" she asked

"My snoring?" Timon asked her

"No, You kissed my nose" Shenzi she said causing Timon to widen his eyes "Where did that come from?" she told him

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that I kissed your nose in my sleep" Timon asked with surprise, Shenzi and Simba just shook there heads yes "Well I was dreaming and in my dream, I some how I kissed a fish" he lied, Timon and Shenzi just looked at him

Shenzi changed the topic "Let's go back to sleep" she said settling back down in the nest

"I agree" Timon and Simba said usion settling as well

"This time Timon try not to snore so loud" Shenzi told him

"I can't promise you that" Timon replied

Shenzi turned to face him "You better are else" she said playfully

"Or else what" Timon asked

"Or else I dump cold water on you" Shenzi threatening him playfully

"You wouldn't dare" Timon told her with a mock glare

"Oh, I would dare" Shenzi said "I still need to get you back from waking me up" she reminded Timon

"Like I will let that happen" Timon told her

"We will see, Shenzi said "One day I will get you back, when you least expect it" she warned him

"Let's just hit the hay" Timon said changing the subject Shenzi and Simba just shook their heads in agreement and went back to sleep In a few seconds

Timon just shook his head and remembered somethin about showing Shenzi his secret place he found, and was 95 percent sure she would like it "I wonder if Shenzi would like the place I found" Timon whispered to himself, Before he fall to sleep himself


	10. Chapter 10 Simba growing up

Two Months Later

Timon, Shenzi, and a teen Simba, who now had a bigger body patches of his red mane was now present, along with really sharp claws and teeth. Were all sleeping in the same nest the have slept in together for quite a long time.

Timon and Shenzi were sleeping curled up to one another as usual, Timon was the first one to wake up because of Simba who yawned hugely, Simba's morning breath went right into there face's

"Whoa, Jeez" Timon exclaimed "Watch were you aim that breath, boy" he told Simba waving a hand in front of his face

"I agree" Shenzi mumbled before curling up tighter "What a wake up call" she commented

"It looks like some folks woke up on the wrong side of the nest" Simba said to them "What's wrong, Dad and Mom, to much hakuna matata?" he asked

"Son, I made Hakuna Matata" Timon told him with his eye's still closed

"But I perfected it" Simba said with pride

"Uh huh, Sure you did" Timon said opening his eyes "Hey Shenz, who held the record for the longest belch?" he asked her still resting on his back

"You did" Shenzi answered Timon with her eyes shut

"Ha, see I still have that one" Timon told Simba "Now who has the record, for shushi chomping?"

"Sorry but, that mantle belongs to Simba" Shenzi told him

Timon bolted up surprised "Eel swallowing" he tried

"Sorry, but it's Simba" Shenzi said to him

"Gulping down hot shish kabobs"

"You"

"Yes, eating the most hot lobster meat"

"Simba"

"Jumbo shrimp eating contest?" Timon asked

Shenzi opened her eyes and looked at them "Uh, that would be no one, we never had a shrimp eating contest before" she said

An hour later they were doing just that, A huge pile of the biggest shrimp they had ever scene was between Timon and Simba, Timon and Simba locked eye's , the flexed their hands and paws, getting ready for the contest

Shenzi was watching from the bushes as the referee "I have I bad feeling about this" she remarked to them, a little worried about this

Then the contest started: Both Timon and Simba grabbed a shrimp at the same time, Simba ate it quickly and looked at Timon and mouth dropped a little in surprise when he saw Timon was already on his seventh one, Timon yawned and ate another shrimp, smirked with pride

Simba flicked out five shrimp in each paw and ate them rapidly, looked at Timon, Timon look a bit surprised but then, he got four out in each and gulped them down with one swallow, and grabbed a big handfull of shrimp, and shoved it in his mouth, belching out loud, Timon quickly got six and tossed them up in the air and caught them in his mouth and chewed and swallowed them, grinned a bit madly

From the bushes Shenzi looked back and forth, as Timon and Simba ate and ate and ate, Till finally her ears and head dropped down as it looked to be a stalemate

Both Timon and Simba had one left in front of them, Simba took it and cringed a little before gulping it down, and burping loudly, and looked at Timon

Timon reached out and took the last shrimp, and got ready to eat it, When the shrimp in his hand took the shape of Shenzi in his imagination

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this" The vision in his mind told Timon, Timon gagged a little, putting a hand over his mouth, and he fell backwards with his hands out to his sides

"And so the student finally surpressed the teacher" Shenzi said to Timon walking up to, Helping him stand back up on his feet

Timon and Shenzi stood side by side looked at Simba who was Swaggering with pride

"That boy is growing up," Timon said to Shenzi _"Can that be the boy that I carried?"_ Timon sung

_"Why did he have to grow so tall"_ Shenzi sang as while

Then Timon and Shenzi leaned against each other and sung the last part in usion _"And It felt like yesterday when he was so Smmaaall"_ singing together

When Timon and Shenzi were done they walked off together

"You have lovely singing voice Shenzi" Timon told her

"Aw, Thank you" Shenzi replied cheeks turning pink "Your not so bad yourself" she told him

Timon smiled at her "Thanks" he said

* * *

The trio were jumping high in the trees on vines like a trampoline. Timon came up first and did a flip in mid air, followed by Shenzi, and soon followed by an adult Simba. The trio jumped up at the same time, Simba grabbed Timon and Shenzi in each arm into a midair embrace. Then the trio jumped down on lower vines

"This is so awesome!" Timon exclaimed

"You can say that again" Shenzi and Simba said in usion

"But how does this work?, how come we can't stay in the air like the birds can?" Shenzi asked Timon

"Because of gravity" Timon answered jumping up and down

"Oh, I get it, It's because when someone jumps up they come back down" Shenzi concluded while jumping up and and down to

"Because gravity is always pulling us back to earth" Timon explained to her, Doing a pose like he was sitting on the ground, then his eyes grew wide when he saw he was heading for Shenzi, Timon's extended feet made contact with Shenzi's butt on his way down

"Hey!" Shenzi said as both Timon and her fell, they bumped into Simba making him fall aswell, The trio fell onto a bush and bounced off it, Timon landed on his stomach, Shenzi landed on Timon, and Simba fell on both of them, The three friends started to laugh

"What goes up must come down" Simba chuckled gazing at Timon

"and gravity wins to" Shenzi added gazing down at Timon too

Timon just chuckled

Later That night they looked at the stars

later the next day, the three were hanging in the vines relaxing, Simba was pushing them gently

An while later, Simba was relaxing in a water hole with a bug, the water hole was warm and bubbly. Timon walked up with a leaf wrapped around is middle and legs like a towel "Mind if I join kiddo?" Timon asked Simba, "Hop right in Pops" Simba told him waved him in with a paw, Timon threw the leaf away and settled in the water sighing with relief, Shenzi walked up a minute later, with two coconut halfs tied to the front of her chest with tiny vines tied to them like a swim top , "Room for a hyena?" she asked them with a smile "Hop right in Shenzi" Timon said, she eased herself in next to Timon, all three of them sighed with relief

"This is the life" The three friends said in usion

awhile later the bug that was with them said "I'm tired, I'm leaving" it told them, before flying away and the bubbles stopped. Timon, Shenzi, and Simba looked at each other, then at the bug that was flying away and then at the water with horror, They looked at one another, A sudden realization came to them

"I'm out of here!" Timon enounced while jumping out of the water. "Right behind You" Simba said jumping out aswhile. followed by Shenzi "Me Too!" she said jumping out pullin off her swim top and left it by the water hole for some other time

* * *

Later that night the trio were racing towards their nest. Simba arrived first "Ha!" he cheered, Timon came a short time after, Shenzi soon followed who grabbed Timon in the crook of her arms and with one paw she gave Timon a noogie "Gotcha!" She cried out with a smile on her face. "Not for long" Timon told her before he tickled her sides causing to burst into a fit of giggles and fall on her back with Timon on the top, then Timon tickled her stomach making Shenzi to Kick her legs and laugh harder. after awhile the Three of them settled in for some sleep. Simba since he was bigger than Timon and Shenzi he was on the bottom, Timon was curled up, with Shenzi behind him curled up also

"Timon," Shenzi said "Your turn to say goodnight" she told him

"Goodnight" Timon replied

"Sleep tight" Simba told them

"Dream of meat tonight" Shenzi added in aswell

Timon and Shenzi were almost asleep when Simba turned over on to his side, making Timon and Shenzi slid off him, They looked at the cub that grew up with them with a smile. Timon started to curl back up when Shenzi pulled him into her arms, They cuddled up with both Timon and Shenzi rested a cheek against one another's, they went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Butterflys Taking flight

A Few day's later

Timon, Shenzi, and Simba were playing hiding and go seek in the jungle

Shenzi and Simba were both it and they were trying to find Timon

"Timon were are you?" Shenzi called

"Come out were ever you are" Simba also called out

Unkown to them both, Timon was hiding in a tree looking at them from a branch, Timon thought he had them but, It wasn't easy fooling a hyena's or a lions nose, because they found his scent near the tree he was in

"Ah ha!" Shenzi Exclaimed, looking up seeing tree he was in, But unfortunately for her that was only part of the game, Shenzi had to catch him

"Okay Shenzi you found me" Timon said to her "But how are you going to catch me I'm all the way up here and your down there" he reminded her

"I think Simba can help with that" Shenzi smirked at him

Timon looked at where Simba used to be "Where did he go?" he asked

"Here I am" Simba called from behind him, Timon just smiled and jumped of the tree, With his nails, Timon dug them into the tree trunk and jumped off again a swung on a vine

"Haha!" Timon chuckled "You have to do better than that" he told him

"Okay you want to turn it up like that, let's do it" Simba told him before leaping off of the branches, And Simba and Shenzi put there heads together for a peptalk

Timon seeing they were distracted, carefully climbed down and tried to creep away, when he stepped on a dry stick, he cringed "Oh shrimp" he muttered

"Ah ha!" Shenzi and Simba said in usion, Timon bolted with them following him, he looked back and saw only Simba chasing him but no Shenzi

"I guess Shenzi has giving up" Timon said

"I Think not!" Shenzi's voice rang out from the side left to him, Timon turned to see Shenzi jumping out between two bushes, "Whoa Jeez!" Timon exclaimed before she tackled and pinned him down with a paw on his chest "Gotcha!" She cried out

"Nice strategy" Timon commented smiling at her

"Thank you Timon" Shenzi told him "My mom taught me that" then added sadly "I just wish I could have said goodbye before I left" she said

"Oh I almost forgot" Timon said to her

"What" Shenzi asked

"In the recording, I saw Three hyena's with Ma, and..." Timon said "Max" he said his uncles name leaving a bad taste in his mouth

"Who were they" Shenzi asked him while still unawere she had him still pinned

"The two were both males, one male hyena that had bushy eyebrows and the other had holes on his ears and doesn't talk," Timon told her "and the other was a female with your hairstyle but they were thicker" he added

Shenzi eyes widened as Timon described the three hyena and grabbed Timon by his shoulders with her paws and helped him up, but stilled held him by his shoulders

"What did I say?" Timon asked her

"You just described my old friends, Banzai and Ed, and the female hyena with bangs was my mom" Shenzi told him "What were they doing?" she asked

"They are looking for you" Timon told her

Shenzi looked at him and screamed with happiness, Causing Timon to cover his ears, Shenzi then gave Timon the biggest hug he ever hed experienced, Her embrace was so tight it squeezed the air from his lungs, but hugged her back

"My friends and mom never gave up on me!" Shenzi exclaimed with joy

"Why would they give up on you?" Timon asked

"At first I thought they were disappointed when I got took down but that hyena who challenged me, but their not" Shenzi before squeezing him tighter, causing Timon to groan when he heard a rib start to crack

"Uh, Shenzi I like the affection but do you think you can loosing up the grip?" Timon wheezed/asked

"Oh sorry" Shenzi said loosing up her grip but didn't let go "I'm so happy I could kiss you right now" she told him

Timon and Shenzi were so wrapped up in there moment that didn't notice Simba looking at them, till Simba cleared his throat, making them turn there heads and grin sheepishly

Simba smiled at his two friends "Are you guy's done?" he asked

"Yep/nope" Timon and Shenzi said at the same time, Timon said yep and Shenzi said nope

"Uh, I mean yep" Shenzi corrected herself before blushing, Putting Timon down and released him, but because she was so happy when Timon said her old friends and her mom were looking for her she pretty much picked him up and hugged Timon again, but since he started to walk towards Simba her arms were wrapped around his chest instead of his back, causing him to gasp when his breath was squeezed from his lungs again. "Actually I'm not" Shenzi said changing her mind, causing Simba to chuckle.

* * *

An hour later the three friends had a visit from another lion but this Time it was a female

Then a second later, the female lion had Simba pinned down facing up, she snarled down at Simba, But then Simba recognized the lion by the pin she gave him, "Nala" he said

Nala backed off, then recognized him

"Wooaah!" She exclaimed

"Waaah!" Simba exclaimed aswell

Timon and Shenzi looked at them

"I think we better leave these to alone" Timon told her

"Why?" Shenzi asked

"They have alot to catch up on" Timon told her, leaving the two lions alone

"Hey wait for me" Shenzi called to him

"I say we have our own fun" Shenzi suggested

"Good idea" Timon agreed

"Hey Simba!" Timon called

"Yeah" Simba replied

"Me and Shenzi are going to head back" Timon said

"Okay see ya" Simba responded

"Oh and Nala, nice meeting ya" Timon said to Nala

"Good to meet you to" Nala smiled at Timon

* * *

"Why did you want to leave them be?" Shenzi asked Timon

"Well I just figured they needed some time to catch up" Timon said to Shenzi

"I see, let's have a little fun on our own" Shenzi said smiling

"What do you have in mind?" Timon asked

"You want to play one of my games that me and my old friends use to play?" Shenzi asked

"Of course" Timon replied

"Well come on then" Shen said before grabbing timon's arm with a paw, and dragged him with her

* * *

An hour later Shenzi brought Timon to a hole, The hole had big giant leafs around it

"What is this place?" Timon wondered

"It's where my old friends and I used play" Shenzi told him before pulling out two big leafs with her mouth and handed on to him

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Timon asked her with confusion

Timon and Shenzi walked to the hole, and stood at the very edge of it, "First of do you trust me?" Shenzi asked Timon

"With my life" Timon reponded with no hesitation

"Okay follow my lead" Shenzi told him

Timon just shook his head to say "Okay"

Then Shenzi jumped in the hole with the leaf in her paws, Timon followed

Timon and Shenzi pulled the leaf underneath them and they slid

"Yahoo!" Timon and Shenzi yelled with exictement when the were zipping through a the lighted cave trials

Then Timon started to fight the leaf "Come on you" he said scolding the leaf

"Don't fight it, just let it flow" Shenzi told him, Timon did just that and he just slid like he was a pro "Yeehaw!" Timon cried out with exictement, When Timon and Shenzi were close to together going the same speed, Timon and Shenzi glanced at each other for a while staring into each others eyes smiling, pretty soon the same fluttering that Timon and Shenzi felt inside them when the first thought about each other came back. When Timon and Shenzi looked in front to them they saw they were heading to a rock that was shapped and hollow like a halfcircle, Timon turned his leafsled towards it, and went up and over it and slid down on the otherside of it, so now Timon was on Shenzi's leftside and Shenzi was on Timon's rightside.

"Nice trick now watch this" Shenzi told him, before she slid over to a rock and went over and spun in a spiral, she landed next to Timon

"Nice, now watch this" Timon side saw a small hole in his way covered with a bunch of rocks, and then Timon did something extraordinary, He stood on his leafsled "Uh, Timon?" Shenzi asked "I don't think your suppose to stand on these" she told him, But Timon didn't respond he just focused on the task, when the hole came closer Timon jumped off the sled so the leaf went through the hole and Timon ran across the rocks and hopped back on to the sled when it came out on the otherside of the hole, "Tada!" Timon said, Shenzi looked at him with a smile "Show off" she muttered.

"Okay no what ever you do do not take the left" Shenzi told him, but Timon took the left anyway, Timon was enjoying every bit of it, then he slid into a tunnel and went over a rock like a ramp to a strange cavern with a bluish white light, he fell into a pool of bluish white water, he sunk a second, before Shenzi came sledding up, Timon came up from the water "Yes I beat ya!" Timon told her

"You sure did," Shenzi told him "You should probably get out of there" she said cringing a little before smiling and cracking up

"Why's that this stuff it's squishy, and it's glowing" Timon said causing Shenzi to laugh harder "What is this stuff?" he asked

"Well do you see those above you" Shenzi said pointed up with her paw up at a bunch of glowing lights

"Yep" Timon said looking up

"Those are glow worms" she told him

"I see" Timon said looking at Shenzi

"So your beneath 'em'..." Shenzi explained to him

"Okay so" Timon getting it

"Yeah thats dung" Shenzi told to him, before a big drop of dung fell on him, causing her to laugh hysterically

Timon looked at her, before smiling and grabbing Shenzi as tight as he could and threw her in to the pool of dung, causing her laughing to change to a gasp, "HaHaHa!" Timon laughed, Shenzi looked at him playfully, and splashed a bunch of dung in his face with a paw, Both two friends were laughing the whole time.

* * *

Later Timon and Shenzi were taking a shower under a waterfull to wash the dung off of them

"Can I ask you something?" Shenzi asked Timon before rubbing her paws in her hair

"Of course you can" Timon replied before rubbing his hands in his hair "I mean we are in the shower together so, ask away" he told her

"Were you dreaming about me that one night when you were zonked out" Shenzi asked

Timon's eyes widened "I told you what was in my dream" Timon said recovering

"Yes, now tell me the truth" Shenzi told him

"I was" Timon lied

"Timon" Shenzi said sternly "I been with you a long time now, and I think I can tell if you are lying" she told him

"Fine, yes I was" Timon told her turning away from her so she couldn't see him blush, Shenzi placed her paws on his shoulders and turned him to face her

"You don't have to be ashamed" Shenzi told him "In fact I think it's nice" she said with a sly smile

"You think so?" Timon wondered

"Of course" Shenzi smiled at him "So why did you try to hide the truth from me?" she asked, before washing her main

"I thought You would laugh at me" Timon told honestly

"Timon I would never, ever laugh at you" Shenzi promised

"It's just growing up with my kind all my life was hard for me, all they would do is judge me" Timon told her

"How come everyone of your kind just take one glance at you and turn you down?" Shenzi asked

"Take a good look at me and tell me what do you see?" Timon demanded

"Well I see, a very handsome friend who stands by myside, and treats me as a friend should" Shenzi told him

"Okay two things, one: were you ever alone?" Timon asked, "and two: Did you just call me handsome" he wondered

"No I wasn't alone, and yes I do think your handsome" Shenzi told him

"Well that's not what life for me was like" Timon said to her "All the meerkats in my so called clan just took look at me and say "Ah! look it's Timon, the big stupid meerkat" Timon said harshly "And the newcomers that are born, take the others advice" he said before sighing heavily and continued "The judge me before they know me, thats why I was always alone".

"Well I think they were the ones that are stupid, because they have no idea how good of a friend you are" Shenzi said to him with no hint of doubt

"How come your telling me that?" Timon asked

"Because I can't ignore my feelings about you any more" Shenzi told him

"What do you mean?" Timon asked curious to her he answer

"It's just everytime I look at you I feel happy" Shenzi explained "and everytime I look into your eyes I feel something inside me flutter, I don't know what it is and frankly it drives me insane" Shenzi explained "That I don't know what the fluttering is" she said

"I feel the same way about you" Timon told her honestly

"You do?" Shenzi asked "I thought it was just me" she told herself

"Nope that fluttering thing happened inside of me to" Timon reasured her "I want to show you something" he said

"What is it?" Shenzi asked smiling

"First let's get out of the shower and dry off" Timon told her

Shenzi shook her head in agreement, Timon and Shenzi got out, dried themselves. "Okay let's go" Timon said "But first close your eyes" he told her

Shenzi closed her eyes, "Okay know follow my voice, and no peeking" Timon said

"I won't, You have my word" Shenzi reasured him

"Now follow my voice" Timon said walking with Shenzi following

Awhile later Timon led Shenzi through some trees "Still back there?" Timon asked Shenzi

"Yep still here" Shenzi answered, Timon reached a small hill "Okay know follow my voice going up" he told he before taking a trail up to top, Shenzi followed him. Timon and Shenzi were almost to the top "Are we there yet?" Shenzi asked annoyed "Almost there" Timon responded, when they got to the top "Okay, now you can open your eyes" he told Shenzi, Shenzi opened and gasp with surprised.

"Holy" Shenzi said Timon had led her on hill, with two trees on either side of the hill, But There also was a full moon, the moon was so close Shenzi felt like she could touch it. "I didn't show you this until now because I thought you wouldn't like it" Timon explained "You were right I don't like it" Shenzi told him "Oh, I see, I understand" Timon responded sadly Turned away to leave, Shenzi stopped him by putting a paw on his tail "You didn't let me finish, I don't like this place, because I love it" Shenzi told him with a smile "This place is awesome, especially the moon It's beautifull". "Not as beautiful as you" Timon told her, causing Shenzi to cheeks to turn red as Timon's hair. Shenzi looked into his eyes and said "You think I'm Beautiful?" She asked Timon "Yes, I meant every word, you are beautiful" Timon answered. "I made something for you" Timon said to her "Close your eyes" Shenzi rolled her eyes before closing them again "I swear Timon if you tickle me when my eyes are closed" she warned him "If I was going to do that, I would have down it by now" Timon told her "And no I'm not gonna tickle ya" he reasured Shenzi. He walked away for a second then came back with something in his hand "Okay open" Timon instructed Shenzi. Shenzi opened her eyes again and gasped again but in wonder, In Timon's hand when she looked was a lovely black and yellow flower "I found it when we walked up here" Timon explained when he put it on her ear. "Why did you get this?" Shenzi asked in awe buy the flower "I got it because it matches your eyes, and also it was pretty, just like you" Timon said to her.

"How come your so sweet with me?" Shenzi asked Timon

"Because you helped me through some hard times" Timon responded "and this kind of my way to say thank you" he told her

"What are you saying?" Shenzi asked while feeling something flutter in her stomach for the third time but this time it was growing.

"It's not what I'm saying, It's what I'm going to sing" Timon told Shenzi

_"__When I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;_

_ When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence,  
_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
_

_You raise me up to more than I can be. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;  
_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;  
_

_You raise me up to more than I can be..._

_You raise me up to more than I can be." _

Timon stops singing, Timon then hears sniffling, turns to see Shenzi crying

"I knew that song was a stupid choice" Timon muttered to himself, then was tackled by Shenzi who engulfed him into a enormous hug "That sung was so beautiful" Shenzi said with tears of happiness falling from her eyes "But did you make that song for me?" She asked Timon and looked at him. "I didn't sing it to anyone else, not even Ma, so yes it was for you" Timon said to her "I don't even know how to thank you" Shenzi said sadly "You don't have to, I did this because I wanted to" Timon told her before walking away.

Then Timon started to feel a flutter in his stomach and an urge he couldn't stop, he turned back and kissed Shenzi on the cheek, their eyes met. Timon looking into Shenzi's obsidian black eyes, and Shenzi looking into Timon's deep brown eyes, Then Timon's eyes widened realizing what he just did "Sorry" he apologized "I don't know what came over me" Timon said to her looking away in shame, but Shenzi placed a paw under his chin and brought his head to meet her eyes again "Don't be" Shenzi reasured him. suddenly both Timon and Shenzi heart started to beat faster, there eyes seemed to shine when the longer they stared into each other eyes, just then Timon and Shenzi leaned into each other and there eyes closed together, and their lips started to pucker up, before Timon's lips and Shenzi's lips made contact and puckered into a sweet kiss and this time it wasn't a dream then wind started to blow on their hair which they ignored, the kiss started out soft then it turned into a more passionate one, soon their tongues touched together making both Timon's and Shenzi's eyes open wide for a second before closing again, then they stopped kissing and nuzzled each others noses.

When Timon's and Shenzi's kiss stopped, then looked at each other panting like they just ran from a rhino, Timon was panting with his mouth opening and closing, Shenzi was panting with her mouth opened to but her tongue was hanging out.

"If that was a dream, I hope it never ends" Timon said when he got his breathing back to normal

Shenzi just smiled and pinched him

"Ow!" Timon exclaimed gazed at her

"It wasn't a dream" Shenzi reasured him while smirking at him

"Cool I never imagined I would get kissed by a girl, yes I'm handsome, but not that handsome" Timon told her

"Your wrong you are that handsome" Shenzi said to Timon "and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" she told him sternly while poking him in the chest with her paw. Shenzi then added "and to tell you the truth, you give me strength to" she said with a lovely smile. Timon blushed "I do?" he asked "Yep everytime I'm with you I feel like I can fly" she told him.

"Let's get some sleep" Shenzi said while walking past Timon and brushed her tail against his nose affectionately.

"I agree race ya!" Timon said to her

"You are so on Timon" Shenzi replied before the took off

Little did they know they were being watched by Simba and Nala the whole time.

* * *

With Simba, Him and Nala were looking for Timon and Shenzi

"Hey Timon where are ya!?" Simba called out no answer

"Shenzi were are you?" He added still no answer

"Where are you two!?" Nala called out also

They searched then, they found Timon's secret spot

"Their they are" Nala said to him then rubbed her eyes "Whoa" she added when she saw what Timon and Shenzi were doing

"What?" Simba asked with a raised eyebrow at his friends wierd expression

Nala pointed her paw in the direction she was looking at, Simba followed his friends paw, and looked up and saw Timon and Shenzi silhouette's in the light of the full moon and they were making some serious lip contact with anothers "Whoa indeed" Simba addmitted

"Aw that is so sweet" said Nala

"It is," Simba agreed "But maybe they shouldn't lock lips in front of the full moon for everyone to see" he said with a smirk

"True but they are just like us, they like each other" Nala said to Simba with a smile

"Completly true" Simba told before the two nuzzled noses, then they also saw Timon and Shenzi nuzzle each others noses aswell when they stopped kissing

"Yep Just like us" Simba said when he saw that causing nala to giggle

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone" Simba suggested

"Good idea" Nala replied while shaking her head in agreement

Then they saw Timon and Shenzi racing each other, They hid and stayed out of sight when Simba and Nala heard Timon and Shenzi run past, they looked back at their running forms smiling at them

"They are really a cute couple" Simba said smiling

"They are indeed" Nala agreed with a smile


	12. Chapter 12 The fallout

"Gone, what do you mean he's gone?" Timon and Shenzi asked Nala

"It's just like the monkey said "The king has returned" Nala told them

Timon and Shenzi just looked at her like a couple of deer and a headlight, Even though Nala had told them the story, Timon and Shenzi just stared at her

"Oh" Nala groaned giving up "Simba needs us, Now!" she told them before running off

"He needs us?" Timon asked sullenly "Then he shouldn't have left us" he said bitterly

"Come on Timon, he had no choice" Shenzi reminded him "We have to help our friend" she insisted

Timon would have agreed with Shenzi, but when he thought about the way his uncle abandoned him, his heart just stopped working. Timon just stood there and said "No, he left us just like Uncle Max did to me".

Shenzi looked at Timon with shock "You and I know full well Simba wouldn't leave us unless he had to" Shenzi sternly told him

"Forget it, this is his family issue, and the one thing I did learn, is keep my nose out of others business" Timon said with his bitterness swelling

"So your not going to help?" Shenzi asked him with disappointment

"Nope" Timon told her

"But I thought you said" Shenzi started but got caught off

"That friends are suppose to stick together to the end, huh huh?" Timon said harsly into Shenzi's face, then turned away

Shenzi just looked and shook her head in disappointment like she didn't know him. Shenzi knew Timon was incredibly stubborn at times, She just didn't know it was that extreme and if Timon didn't want to go after their friend who grew up with them, that was more stubborness then Shenzi could stand

"Fine you don't want to help?, thats your choice" Shenzi said to him with a stern glare "But I'm helping him whether your helping or not" she told him

"Good luck" Timon said emotionless and walked away

Shenzi looked away from Timon with sadness in her eyes because she thought he was going to stick by her side all times. "Thank you for nothing" Shenzi said expressionless, her face maybe stoic, but inside she could feel the sadness grow, a tear fell from her eyes when she took the flower off her ear and placed it on the ground. Shenzi took one last look at him and ran to help Simba own her own.

after awhile when Shenzi left Timon stood there in the silence alone, he turned around to see the flower that was on her ear and picked it up "well at lease I still have something to remember her by" Timon said to himself. Timon laid in the nest by himself "Finally some elbow Room!" Timon shouted his voice echoing room. but then Timon started to feel the same empty feeling he felt in his own home, he sighed and started to sing cheer himself _"Hakuna Matata..."_

He laid in some vines by himself "..._What a wonderful phrase" _he tried everything he did with his friends but the empty feeling of despair just grew

Timon laid there in some grass looking at the stars _"Hakuna... Matata... ain't no passing craze,"_ he sang dully, Timon turned over onto his side in dispair _"Hakuna Matata" _he finished.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo, Ha Ha!" Rafiki voice rang out above him, Timon looked up and saw him dangling in some vines and he was two feet from Timon's face, much to his annoyance

"You" he held his hands getting up "No, no, no, Don't" Timon interrupted "Don't even say a word, I know what you are going to say" he said, Timon took Rafiki's stick and imitated his voice as best he could "Did you find Hakuna Matata?" he asked, "Well yes I did thank you very much, and I am happy; happy, Deliriously happy" he answered in his normal voice and then switched back to Rafiki's "Oh happy do you say then why do you look so miserable?" he asked, Rafiki just stared ahead with a sardonic expression "Well to make the story short, my two bestfriends left me behind, to go on some mission" Timon said in his normal voice, putting a hand over his forehead with dispair "My friends, are gone" he said and the more he thought, the more clearer the answer came to him "and my Hakana Matata went with them" Timon said to himself

Rafiki just smiled and nodded. "And I think you know what to do" Rafiki told, Timon looked up with determination "Yes I do" he replied, then gestured to his head "You mind?" he asked. Rafiki smacked him on the head with his stick "Ow!" Timon said then smiled "Thanks am glad we talked" he told the monkey before running in the wrong direction, which Rafiki corrected "The direction you seek is the other way" he told Timon, causing him to turn direction "I knew that" Timon said to the monkey before he turned around picking up Shenzi's black and yellow flower that was next to him and ran off to the direction where Shenzi went

Rafiki smiled and said "My work here is done"


	13. Chapter 13 The great battle

Meanwhile, An Teary-eyed Shenzi was running in slow motion towards the pridelands, When Timon suddenly came running past her at full speed, making Shenzi skid to a sudden stop.

"...Friends stick together, right to the very end" Timon looked and smiled at Shenzi, Shenzi gasp in joy and tackled him into a huge hug, and Timon hugged her back "Oh you dropped something" Timon told her while putting her flower back behind her ear. "Thanks, but you know, I don't need it when I have you" she smiled causing Timon to blush

"Well hop on Timon, we have a fight to catch" Shenzi said to Timon, Timon jumped on her back and got a good grip "Let's kick some ass" Timon and Shenzi said simultaneously before Shenzi ran to the dried out pridelands

* * *

Awhile later they met up with Simba and Nala

"Well it looks like the party's all here" Timon joked

"Indeed" Simba responded

"Now correct me if I'm wrong" Timon said while jumping from Shenz's back, then gestured to the damaged pride lands "But were going to fight you uncle for this?" he asked causing Shenzi to glare and smack him upside the back of the head with a front paw "Ouch!" Timon exclaimed holding the spot she hit

"Yes we have too Timon, this is my home" Simba said

"Well if it's that important to you, were with to the end" Timon smiled at the lion

"To the very end" Shenzi added also

Simba smiled at his pals.

* * *

Timon, Shenzi, Simba, and Nala snuck their way behind some rocks, they looked and saw a dozens of hyenas

"Why did it have to be hyenas" Timon asked to no one in particlar

"These hyenas are not like Shenzi, there vicious and mindless" Simba told him

"I feel so much better" Timon muttered "So anyway how do we get past them?" he spoke up

"Live bait" Simba said looking at Timon

"Good idea" Timon agreed then realized he was talking about him "Hey!" he sneered

"Come on Timon" Simba insisted "You have to create a deversion" he told him

"What do want me to do dress in drag and do the hula?" Timon suggested sarcastically, Shenzi, Simba and Nala glanced at him

Thats exectly what Timon did, He was dress in a Hawaiian attire, he had a purple lei around his neck and head a pink flower in his ear, along with a green hula skirt. The hyenas shot their heads up when they heard a Hawaiian drumbeat behind them and looked at Timon

_"Luau"_ Timon exclaimed, whipping around, before he started to sing

_"If your hungry for a hunk of juicy meat,_

_eat me because I am a treat_

_Come and dine on this tasty meerkat_

_all you have to do is get in line"_ The hyena's started to approach Timon mad with hunger

_A-a-a-are you hungry for some flash"_

_F-o-o-o-or a morsel,"_ Then Timon said in his normal voice "Then come and get me you dumbasses!" he yelled before running with the hyenas in hot pursuit,

Timon looked back and saw the hyena pack was getting closer, so Timon ran faster than he had ever moved in his life. When he ran past a cave wall, he felt himself being lifted up by the scruff of his fur, Timon getting ready to fight "Okay you want a piece of me, come on!" he said to whoever had him, "Ease up tiger it's just me" Shenzi's muffled voice said and ran into a cave followed by to other hyena's

"What the..." a hyena's voice called from inside the cave, before a low growl echoed from inside

The three hyenas that ran in the cave, came running out in frightened "Beware! the matriarch has returned!" they yelled

After the hyenas ran away; Timon, and Shenzi emerged from the shadows triumpantly crouching low to the ground, Timon was standing on Shenzi's head

"That never gets old" Timon smirked, putting his hands on his hips, suddenly the ground crumbled under the hyena's paws

"Hey, hey, hey, move your tush honey!" a familiar exclaimed, Shenzi stepped away to see a wide hole big enouth for a hyena to fit through, In it was Timon's mother Nina

"Ma!" Timon exclaimed astonishment

"Oh Timmy" Nina said

Timon jumped off of Shenzi and hugged his mother, when they seperated "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Looking for you" Nina told him

"Oh introductions;" Timon told her "I want you to meet my best friend, gestured to Shenzi "Shenzi: Ma, Ma: Shenzi" he said

"Hello" Nina smiled

"Hi" Shenzi said shyly waving her paw at Timon's mother

"So I guess it's time for my introductions" Nina smiled, turned to the hole "Okay you guys, come on out" she spoke

"It's about time" complaned a voice, the voice that it belong to crawled out to reveal. "Banzai!" Shenzi exclaimed happily before tackling him with a hug "Shenzi!" he exclaimed hugging her back, they separated "Hey!, Ed come out of there" the laughing hyena stepped out next, Ed looked at Shenzi and licked her cheek (his way of saying hello since he doesn't talk).

Then another female voice called "Shenzi Marie!". Timon and Shenzi looked who was crawling out next, It was... Shenzi's mother Raka "Give your mother a hug" she chuckled, Shenzi tackled her mother with a massive hug. "Who's your meerkat friend?" Raka asked

"Oh sorry, Mom, Banzai, Ed" Shenzi said "This is my best friend, Timon" she told them

"Your Timon" Raka said to him

"That's me" Timon said aproached her "Nice to meet you" he smiled

"Like wise" Raka smiled back

"What's with the dress dude" Banzai asked Timon causing the others to chuckle

"It's a not a dress it's a skirt" Timon explained "and why I'm wearing it ask Simba" he told the male hyena

"Hey Shenzi were did you get that flower, it's beautiful, it matches your eyes perfectly" Raka smiled

"Well actually Timon found it, and gave it to me" Shenzi told Raka, causing her, Banzai, and Ed to look at Timon with a eyebrow raised

"You gave it to her?" Raka smiled at Timon

"Yep" Timon said

"So are we all accounted for?" Nina asked

"Wait a minute where's Max?" Raka wondered

When Timon heard his Uncle's name, Timon immediately stiffened causing the others to look at him surprised, but then they also noticed Shenzi had a scowl on her face. "He's here with you guys?" Timon asked bitterly, "Yes, he is" Nina answered, Timon glared, Then they noticed something and Raka's, Nina's, Banzai's, and Ed's mouths fell opened with a realization. "Hey Timon did you have any chance run into a weird glowing light?" Raka asked "Yep", "Then that means" Banzai started to say. "Yep, Timon saw the recording of Max" Shenzi told them sadly

"Okay let's just push this problem aside now, and deal with it later" Nina suggested

"I will try" Timon said with a low tone

"Hey!, Maxie will you hurry up" Nina

"Well sorry, I was making sure no one was following us" Max responded

"Max no one wants to be in a tunnel" Raka told him

"Timon is that you?" Max asked surprised at what his nephew was wearing

Timon stood quiet for a minute, before putting on a strained smile, Timon turned around to face. Max smiled to know his nephew was fine "Sonny boy" he said "Maxie" replied as the ran at each other in slow motion, but then Max noticed Timon was glaring at him and Max turned around and ran the other way with Timon hot on his tail "What is wrong with you Timon?" Max demanded, as they passed the group the were grabbed into a group hug "Yeah this is great we are all accounted for" Banzai chuckled nervously. "Why were you chasing me like a predator" Max demanded, "Like you don't know" Timon said with a low voice, Shenzi had enouth "Will you two knock it off!" she barked at both Timon and Max. "Can we just get the job done" she said to them.

Timon shook his head in agreement, "What is this place?,who would want to leave here, it's all..lifeless" Max asked walking past Timon, Timon glared at him "Timon, is this what you were dreaming about in that head of yours?" mocking him alittle, If Max was turned around he would have seen, Shenzi, Nina, Raka, and Banzai frantically start to shake their heads and Hands/paws, Ed just put his paws over his mouth to hold in his laughter or a very ticked off Timon standing five feet away from him, Max pushed his luck and chuckled, and turned to see a fuming Timon, Max gulped and ran again with Timon chasing him

"I'm going to kill you Max!" Timon yelled while he chased Max all around the area they were in, Max even tried to calm Timon down that didn't work a bit "I'm going to strangle you!," Timon continued "Then I'm going to bury you, and then I'm going to dig you up" he hissed, Max ran over to the group, both Timon and Max went between Raka's legs "Whoa!, hey!" she yelled at them, then they almost ran Banzai over "Hey, Watch it!" he exclaimed "and clone you and kill all your clones" Max hid behind Shenzi who blocked Timon, Timon tried to move around but she kept moving to the side to block him, Shenzi then grabbed Timon underneath his arms with both her paws and picked him off the ground so now she was standing on her hind paws and She shouted at Timon **"****Stop** **It!" **Shenzi said while shaking him, then spoke softer to him "Nobody is killing anybody," then added "So get a grip or else I will smack you so hard I will leave a permanent mark on your face!" she hissed. Timon just shook his head yes because he knew she would do it,

Shenzi placed Timon back on his feet and went back on all four paws. Then she looked at Max sternly "And as for you, what you did to Timon was unforgiving" she told him "He maybe really stubborn at times, but he always makes me feel happy, and when everytime he puts himself down I want to throttle him" she said to Max "and maybe he is to different for you handle but he is not for me, and thats why I like him, because everytime I was near anyone they would take one look at me and run for the hills, but Timon doesn't judge me how I look" she explained

Timon and the others walked up to her "It's true I don't, because onlike the one's who ran, they don't know how amazing of a Hyena she is" he said causing Shenzi to blush uncontrollably but the others just smiled at the two friends "Aww!" said Raka and Nina. "and I was glad that I ran into her, because without her I would be lost in dispair" Timon admitted placing a hand on her side and faced them. "and personally I like what we did with our tongues that one time" Timon said letting his tongue slip causing Shenzi to sharply kick him in the butt with her one of her hindpaws "D'ow!" he exclaimed "Timon!, shh!" Shenzi hissed at him, Max's jaw dropped with shock what he just heard, Banzai and Ed just chuckled when they saw Shenzi kick her friend's butt, literally. Rakas and Ninas eyes grew wide at what Timon just said.

"Timon what was her tongue doing in your mouth?" Nina asked Timon, "Shenzi what was his tongue doing in yours" Raka asked Shenzi, "Uh, well let's make this convincing" Timon said all eyes were focused on him "We were playing truth or dare, You know that game right Max" Turning towards Max who shook his head yes "Well Shenzi kind of dared me to, ah, kiss her" he said earning himself another kick in the same place buy her hindpaw but harder, but Timon just ignored the stinging pain in his rear end "and It kind of got a little out of hand, cause next thing we knew our tongues were dancing in each others mouths" he said Shenzi kicked him in the rear for the third time but harder than the two kicks combined making him to fly up a foot, Shenzi caught him with her arms around his chest and covered his mouth with a paw, "Ah Ha Ha!" She laughed sarcastically "You have to excuse my friend he's always joking like that," She said to them, while blushing terribly

"Actually I think it's sweet" Nina smiled

"Huh?" Timon and Shenzi asked but Timon's was muffled

"It's not that big of a deal" Raka smiling as while

"Um Shenzi can you please put me down" Timon wheezed

"Oh, sorry" Shenzi apologized putting him down

"Well since we now had are little reuion of ours, but we have some work to do" Timon told them

Suddenly Shenzi gasped loudly when she saw what was behind him "Look there's Simba and that must be his Uncle Scar" she said

They looked at the rock, and sure enough there was Simba and Scar on top of the rock

Timon looked at them and said "Oh there, talking things out which how it's should be" Timon smiled, turned around to face the group "I have a feeling everything is going to be okay" he said

Right after Timon said that, lighting struck the base of Pride rock, igniting a bunch dried bushes and started a fire, causing Timons eyes to widen and his smile to disappeared

"Ooh!" Shenzi gasped

"On the other hand,...maybe not" Timon said resignedly

"The Hyena's that are up there are protecting Scar" Shenzi informed Timon "What are we going to do Timon?" she asked him

Timon thought for a minute before saying "Hey I got it!" he exclaimed

"How can we help?" Nina asked determined

Timon brought Her and uncle Max close to him for pep-talk, Shenzi, Raka, Banzai, and Ed brought their heads in closer to listen

"Ma, Uncle Max you're going to dig a trap" Timon told them "We are going to need...I can't believe I'm saying this...Tunnels!" he spoke "lot's and lot's of tunnels, Banzai and Ed, you lads are with me" he said.

He turned to Shenzi and Raka who were sitting down "Raka and Shenzi your helping with the trap" he told them

"What, no I'm coming with you" Shenzi insisted

"Your helping with the trap!" Timon exclaimed, causing Shenzi to gasp in surprise because she hadn't ever heard him raise his voice at her, even the others were surprised

Timon calmed down and approached her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "I can't allow you to get hurt by those mindless Hyenas or anyone" Timon told her, getting serious "and the only way for that to happen, is you helping with the trap". Timon wrapped his arms around Shenzi and embraced her in to a firm hug, causing the fluttering in her stomach to rise up in Shenzi but it was so much more intense, she smiled lovely.

Shenzi wrapped her arms around Timon and hugged him back everyone smiled at the sweet affection the two were showing, they separated and leaned and nuzzled each others noses together, before putting there foreheads together, Timon started to turn to Banzai and Ed. Shenzi's heart started to beat faster and a urge that she couldn't stop, Shenzi grabbed Timon's face with both of her paws and turned him back to her and slammed her mouth down over his in one deep soul searing kiss, Timon's eyes widened for a second before he relaxed into the kiss with the same intensity, then Timon laid his right hand on her right cheek, then once again their tongues met in the others mouth.

Timon and Shenzi were so distracted by there kiss, they forgot they were being watched, Nina's and Raka's eyes went wide as dinnerplates as they saw Timon and Shenzi's tongues in each others mouths, again according to what Timon said earlier, Max just covered his eyes with horror, Banzai and Ed chuckled again because the hyena and meerkat were so busy in their moment they seemed to forgot why they were here

"Hey lovebirds!" said Banzai, but Timon and Shenzi weren't paying attention, then their passionate kiss ended, they pulled their lips apart slowly and Shenzi lightly nipped Timon's bottom lip with two of her sharp fangs causing Timon to gasp

"So I take it was not a game of truth or dare" Nina and Raka said at the same time, they looked at the group they had forgot

"Uh no, but now we have a battle to win" Timon said to them in a half daze

"Again we don't care, just one thing though" Raka said

"What is it?" Shenzi asked in a daze to

"If you plan on doing that again do it when there is no one watching" Nina told them

Timon and Shenzi smiled sheepishly

"Or just get a cave when there are people" Banzai chuckled, causing Raka to bonk him on the head "Ow!" he glared

"Behave yourself" Raka told him

"Come on lets go" Banzai said before Ed followed, they ran by Timon and Banzai dragged Timon with him "Let's go Romeo" he smirked.

After awhile when Timon took off with Banzai and Ed

"Somethings different about Timon" Nina remarked

Uncle Max put his hands on his hips "You think?" he looked at her "He's wearing a _**DRESS**_**!"** he shouted with his voice echoing the word dress several times, Nina just glowered at him

**"****It's Not A Dress!" **Timon's voice yelled back, causing Shenzi to giggle.

* * *

"Okay truth time," Banzai told Timon "Why did you want us to go with you, instead of Shenzi", "So I could get to know you guys, and also have a little fun" Timon smiled

"Cool I like fun, but what are we going to do?" Banzai smiled

"Just watch me" Timon then they saw three hyenas walk by, Then Timon imitated Scars voice "Hey You three!" he exclaimed causing the hyenas to look where the voice came from "Boss, Is that you?" one hyena asked "Who do you think?" Timon hissed, "What is it boss?" "Your free to go, find a better place then this", "But boss what about the others?" another asked "Spread the word to any hyena you pass, just say Scar has freed us" he said "Thank you boss", "Just get out of here!" he barked making them yipe and run off.

Short time later Timon revealed himself from behind a rock, along with Banzai and Ed. "Impressive" Banzai commented "Lets go" Timon replied, the three of them crept till they saw a cave. Timon squinted and saw a bird trapped in a cage, "Come on, there's something in there" Timon said, he sneaked into a cave with Banzai and Ed in tow, They appoached the bird, when they came infront of the bird, The bird was was about to scream when he saw Two hyenas behind him, Timon quickly put a hand over his beak "Shh!" Timon said "They are not here to hurt you, there with me" Timon reasured him, the bird shook his head, Timon released the birds beak. "Now lets get you out of here" Banzai told the bird before he, Timon, and Ed broke the cage together "Thanks" the bird told them "Don't mention it" Timon smiled

"I didn't get your name" Timon told the bird

"Zazu" the told him

"Well Zazu do want to help us with something?" Timon asked him

"Indeed" Zazu replied

"Go fly to any hyena and tell him or her they are free" Banzai told him

"But scar is in controll of them" Zazu said to him

"No he is using them" Timon told him

"How do you know?" Zazu asked

"Let's just say I can tell when someone is lying" Timon told Zazu

"Huh?" Zazu said

"Take a look at this place, the reason why this place fell, was because of Sin's, Simba told me that if disasters like these occur, It's because the Kings are angry" Timon explained

"But then that means Scar" The bird started

"Yes, he has angered the Kings" Timon finished

"So you want to free the hyenas because" Zazu started

"Because I have a Hyena for a friend, who showed me that hyenas are not as cruel as you think they just follow orders" Timon said, then a flare of Determination flared in his eyes "And I for one am not going to let that wicked lion misuse them" he finished

"Especially when a hyena locks lips with you" Banzai remarked

"Shh!" Timon hissed "Anyway tell them they are free" he told the bird

Zazu nodded his head before flying off

"Thats taking care of, let's head back to the others" Timon said to Banzai and Ed who nodded their heads in agreement

* * *

On the way back

"So where did you and Shenzi met?" Banzai asked

"Your asking that now" Timon groaned

"Hey, I won't tell anyone" Banzai promised

"We Met on the way when I left to find a new home," Timon explianed "and Shenzi kind of followed me and Zing were good friends" he said

"Timon, I don't think you and Shenzi are just good friends" Banzai told him "Friends just don't just kiss each other, man" he smiled

"Look I swear I don't know what came over me or Shenzi that made us do that" Timon said sheepishly

"Don't give me that," Banzai smirked at Timon "I see the way she looks at you, Shenzi likes you" he told him before the all ran in the silence

* * *

Back with Shenzi, Nina, Raka, and Max were all in the tunnels waiting for Timon, Banzai and Ed to return.

They showed up after an hour "Ugh, they been gone a long time now" Shenzi groaned

"Timon is going to be fine, he is one tough meerkat" Raka reasured

"Yes he is" Shenzi smiled lovely

"So where did you and Timon meet Shenzi?" she asked

"Really mom?, Shenzi asked "Your asking me about that now" she groaned

"Hey I'm not going to tell a soul" Raka told her

"Well let's just say, I say him wander past," Shenzi paused "and I kind of stalked him" she replied with a sheepish smile

"You stalked and found a one of a kind meerkat for a friend" Raka mocked

"Yeah pretty much" Shenzi admitted "and now, presto were good friends" she told Raka

"Shenzi, I don't think you and Timon are just good friends" Raka smirked "Friends don't just kiss each other, toots" she said

"Look I swear I don't know what came over Timon or me that made us do that" Shenzi blushed

"Don't give me that," Raka sternly said "I see the way he looks at you, Timon likes you" she smiled

"Hey are you to going to talk the whole time or you going to help" Max demanded

"Oh, sorry yes" Raka smirked "Come on let's go dig" she said to Shenzi

* * *

Meanwhile, Simba was chasing Scar, with only ten hyenas behind Simba, there was fire and sparks everywhere, then they ran around a corner, where Simba was cornered by some hyenas, Simba started to snarl and swipe a paw at them.

"Hey Banzai and Ed!," Timon said loud enough so the hyenas could here "What do you call a hurd of hyenas with feral insticts and can't think" he asked

"Aha ha ha!, it Beats me man, What?" Banzai responded, Ed just laughed

The three hyenas that run the pack, one female, and two male listened for the punchline

"A pack of second rate dingoes!" Timon exlcaimed before he, Banzai, and Ed cracked up. the female hyena and one of the males scowled at the joke, the other one just burst out laughing, making both the female and male hyena to slap him, shutting him up.

"There talking about us you idiot!" they glared at him

"For your last meal, your going to eat those words" The female hyena said menacingly, as they advanced towards them. Timon, Banzai, and Ed all grinned Sheepishly before they hightailed it out of there, leaving clouds in the air where they were just standing, they came racing around the corner were the trap was, They jumped down

"Ha ha. Good joke pal" Banzai laughed

"Zip it!" Timon snipped

Then they looked behind and saw the hyenas come around the corner, Timon turned back and spoke to the diggers underneath

"Uh, Ma, guys, I think we got there attention" he told them

Scene changes underground

"Not yet!" Shenzi exclaimed while looking up at where his voice came from

"Keep stalling!" Nina told him while caring and putting up tree post to hold the ground up

"Were almost done" Raka reasured him while pushing some rocks away with her nose

"Diggah tunnah, dig, diggah tunnah!" Max sang while he was digging

"Would you stop singing that?" Raka hissed at him

"Sorry, force of habbit" he retorted

Back up with Timon

While he and his two new pals were backed up into a wall

"Okay" Timon said, before juggling plates and sticks, Banzai and Ed on eitherside of Timon stood on their hind feet and pointed at Timon with their paws while grinning. The hyenas stopped dead in their tracks

"You've gotta be kidding me?" the female hyena muttered. Timon stopped juggling and balanced two sticks on either hand and one balanced on his nose with the plates spinning on the sticks, He grinned.

"Now, Ma?" Timon called

"Need more time, Honey!" Nina replied. Timon tossed the sticks and plates away, Banzai and Ed stood on their hind paws and linked arms with Timon and all three guys started dancing the "Cancan,", there smiles were tense.

The Hyenas were still not satisfied as the glared at the three clowns, The three stopped dancing. "Uh, Freestyle" Timon told Banzai and Ed, They started to do the own style, Banzai and Ed spun on their backs, Timon did some fancy foot work, and he spun on his head like a top.

"Ooh!, sweet, encore encore" said the female clapping her front paws

"Don't you mean, entree entree?" The male hyena two her left asked her

"No you're right, Dinner is served" she corrected herself

Timon stayed calm but Banzai and Ed gulped loudly

"Is that bloody thing done yet Guys" Timon called

"Not Yet! keep stalling!" Shenzi, Nina, Raka, and Max exclaimed. Timon started to get nervous, then he got an idea, He stepped forward waving his hands in a time out motion. "W-a-a-ait, wait, wait a second" Timon spoke, causing the hyenas to stop again.

Banzai and Ed looked at him like he lost his mind "Timon, what in the world are you doing?" Banzai asked, tone going from confused to severe

"Hey lady whats your name?" Timon asked the female hyena

"My name is Vix" Vix told him with serious look

Timon got down on one knee, and prayed that Shenzi didn't hear this. She would come bursting out of the ground and throttle him and probably leave her paw print on his face, "Vix the merciless, would you do me the honor fo becoming...My, Bride?" he asked

Banzai's and Ed's mouths dropped opened with shook, So did the other Hyenas, Vix just looked at Timon like he just grew horns, before speaking her answer

"I don't think so!" Vix exclaimed, before the hyenas started smiling wickedly again, advancing again

"Now Vixie" Timon said starting to back up "I know what you are thinking," "Were too different", "It will never work", "What would the children look like?"" he spoke, Banzai and Ed still had their mouths wide opened.

"Ooh, that violates every law of nature ever heard of" Vix said with disgust

"Listen to me!" Timon, Banzai, and Ed backed up against the wall, "The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to a moutain of termites in this nutty circle of life thing". The hyenas grew closer "So I ask if not me, Who", "I'm lonely" Timon said. Then an emotional Banzai tapped Timon on the shoulder sniffing, "Can I be your best Man?" he asked playing along Timon looked at the male hyena with a "Seriously?" way.

"I say we skip the wedding, and go straight for the snack bar" the one of the male hyenas spoke up

Suddenly, Nina's head appeared from a hyena sized hole "Now?" she asked Timon

"Sure, if your ready" Timon said nonchalantly

Nina turned around and saw the hyenas, "Oh" she popped back down, "Now!, you guys now!" she said to Shenzi, Raka, and Max, Who kicked out one pillar, "Hyenas in the hole!" he exclaimed causing a chain reaction, the ground started to crack approaching the hyenas, they looked at the crack coming at them and yelped, starting to retreat but the crack suddenly stopped, the last pillars got stuck on a rock.

Nina, Max, Shenzi and Raka popped their heads out of the hole in shock "We need help! it didn't work!" Max said to Timon

"Hey!, It works for me!" a males hyena's voice rang out, they all came out of the hole to join Timon, Banzai, and Ed. They all pushed as far as they could, they looked at the Hyenas chuckling at the flopped plan, then they started to growl at them.

"What are we going to do?" Nina asked with panic. Timon looked at the crack and saw where it ended, He locked eyes with the hyenas and steeled himself before walking at the hyenas

"What's this?" Vix asked

"Timon get your hide back here" Banzai sternly said

"Hey Dingoes!, You want a snack, then eat me" Timon gestured to himself

"Timon, what the hell are you doing?" Max hissed

"What does it look like?" Timon asked

"like you have gone insane" Raka tried

"I'm trying to get rid of these clowns" Timon corrected

The hyenas started to growl at Timon, Timon knew he struck a nail so he decided to drive it in farther

"Yeah thats right, eat me, Unless your too lazy that is" timon snarked

"Lazy!?" barked Vix "That tears it, Rip that meerkat to pieces!" she ordered, a hyena charged at him, and Timon did something no one has ever seen him do, he ran at the hyena, just as the hyena tried to gobble him up, Timon dodged causing the hyena to miss when it pulled it's head back to try again, Timon leaped and stepped on the hyenas left paw causing it to yipe in pain, and another hyena ran at him, Timon ran at that one at a speed so fast it caused the hyena to hesitate, Timon went between it's legs and slammed his fist into the hyenas stomach hard causing it to callapse when Timon ran out from under it. Shenzi looked Timon with awe and shouted "Go get 'em' Tiger!" she cheered. Two hyenas tried to sandwhich him, but as soon the were about to plow into him, Timon dove out of the way making them to slam into each other knocking themselves out, when one tried to dive and tried to take a snap at him, Timon jumped up four feet in the air and flipped in the air in a tight ball making the hyena to pass out from underneath him and eat dirt.

He slid to where Nina and the others were, it looked at them and tried to attack them instead but Shenzi pounced on it and grabbed it's head with her mouth and threw it away from them, Timon glanced at her before turning back around "Thats my girl" Raka said proudly "Thats my special girl!" Timon exclaimed with pride, causing her to blush. Next few minutes the hyenas tried to strike Timon with their paws, Timon ducked a paw went over him, jumped up and made a face at the hyena infront of him, The hyena swung it's paw at him to hit him out of the air, Timon just flipped and the hyena hit the hyena that was sneaking up from behind him, and jumped on the hyenas back, It's head turned around and snarled at him "Hello there", "Hi dinner" the hyena told him before it tried to bite him, Timon just jumped backwards and the hyena bit it's own tail causing it's eyes to grow wide and yelp in pain.

Timon after awhile started to get worn out, The female hyena noticed it to, in fact everyone noticed "You know you might as while give up, I promise I will just swallow you" she told him, then a hyena approached Timon, Timon qucikly Jumped up and Punched it in the jawline knocking it out "Never going to, happen" Timon glared while panting a little

"Timon" Raka said "Your too worn out to continue" she told him gently

"Never" Timon hissed "If I stop now, then it's all over for us" he reminded her

"Timon, don't end up like you father" Max said gently

When Max mentioned his father's death, all the pain and rage he felt took control of him and suddenly a wild fury erupted inside him, Timons relaxed hands clenched into tight fist's at his sides and looked back at the hyena's with a glare in his eyes so strong, that if looks could kill they all would have dropped dead "Thanks for the reminder Maxie" Timon spoke to him with a tone so cold it startled everyone behind him, Timon suddenly ran at the hyenas so fast he was kicking up dust, as Timon ran at the hyenas the fury that was raging inside him was growing more intense, it spreaded through his veins giving him new strength he didn't know meerkats had, then four hyenas started to run at him, Timon ran harder and launched himself at the closes hyena and tackled it so hard he drove it into a hyena that was running behind him, both hyenas had the wind knocked out for a while, Timon leapt off, the fourth hyena tried to bite him, but Timon grabbed it by the upper and bottom chop with each hand stopping them, Timon then stepped to the leftside of the hyena grabbed it by the neck with both of his arms, he spun around and threw the hyena into two more hyenas, making all three hyenas run in fright by the enraged Timon.

Five more were left, But poor Timon was breathing heavily, grabbed his side that had claw marks from a hyenas paw and grimaced a little. The marks didn't bleed but they sure did sting stung.

"Your just making it harder for yourself, just give up" Vix mocked

"Never" Timon spat with all the venom he had

"Timon look at yourself" Shenzi said with great worry "You could die in the state your in" she told him

"You should listen to your friend" one of the males mocked

"I will never give up while I can still draw a breath" a determined Timon spoke

"You can barely move, just surrender and you, and your friends live" Vix told him

"But at what price?" Timon demanded

"My slaves" Vix said with a sinister grin, the others behind Timon gasped

"Hm?, let me think" Timon said pretanding to think "How about, No!" he said sternly

"You must have a deathwish if you want to continue" Vix smiled

"I would rather die then be a slave" Timon said then before anyone could say anything or stop him, he ran at Vix but it wasn't as fast as he moved earlier, but it was fast enough to catch her by surprise as he went between her legs

"What!" she exclaimed with surprise

**"Timon, No!" **everyone exclaimed simultaneously but Shenzi's was the loudest, lightning flashed as Timon dove down in the crack barely dodging Vix's jaws, loosing interest, she pulled her snout out of the crack

"That is one brave and stubborn meerkat" Banzai realizing that nothing was going to stop Timon

"Yes he is" Shenzi smirked, with the others shaking their heads in agreement

"Let's get them" the male hyena said, advancing on Shenzi, Raka, Banzai, Nina and Max. Max hugged Nina close with her embracing him back, Raka and Shenzi held on to each other, Banzai and Ed just steeled themselves

Meanwhile in the tunnel Timon was running an looking to see what the problem was, Timon looked and gasped when he saw the issue, a post was trapped against a rock. Timon knew he had to hurry, he gathered all the strength he had left and dove at the last support, snapping on impact.

Back on top just as Timon broke the last beam, Vix leapt up to her pry like an eagle, lightning flashed again, as they steeled themselves, with Max barying his face in Nina's shoulder, Raka and Shenzi closed their eyes tightly, In Shenzi's mind images of her and Timon popped in her head, from the first time they met, right to their second kiss and so on "Timon, I love you" Shenzi said and this time she didn't care who it was in front of. Banzai and Ed hugged each other in a brotherly way, Right as Vix landed directly in front of them, the ground gave out from under her, she yelped as she fell through creating a huge hole to appear followed by the whole ledge, the hyenas screamed as they slid in the tunnels until they disappeared in the shadows. "What The.." They started before Shenzi yelled out **"You did it Timon!"**.

The group looked and saw Simba flipping Scar off the face of the cave, falling past Them

"I'd say, Scar is down and out" Banzai concluded

"We did it!, We did It!" Max cheered. Nina grabbed Max by his chest hais and shook him.

"Where's Timon?, where's my son?" Nina yelled flingging him away "He's hurt, Oh no! Oh no!, he's dead!" She grabbed Banzai by his nose "Or Worse" she said going insane. "We've got to find Him!" She exclaimed,

"We've gotta find Him!" Shenzi exclaimed. Meanwhile Timon emerged from the hole, walking up to her.

"It's okay, Ma" Timon smiled before, Nina grabbed and shook him, not really looking at who was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, please it is not okay!, Don't you flipping tell me it's okay!" she yelled before seeing who it was. Nina gasped happily "Timmy!" she said before giving him her famous bear hugs "My son, The hero" she beamed proudly. reached a hand to his hair, but lowered them in embarrassment.

Timon smiled and lowered his head down "You missed a spot" he said, Nina smiled and brushed the dust off his hair.

Max became overcome with emotions, he grabbed Timon and hugged him around his neck.

"Choking not breathing" Timon gasped, after a while Max released Timon.

Banzai ruffled Timons hair "Way to go, Timon!" he exclaimed. Ed came up next an licked Timon on the cheek

"Hey!" Timon complained

"Sorry about that, it's his way to say hello" Banzai chuckled,

"Well, well" Raka's voice came from behind him, Timon turned "That was one impressive show, Timon" Raka smiled

"Thanks" Timon smiled back. "Timon?" Shenzi's voice called next, They all gave the two friends room

Timon smiled at her "Are you just going to stand there?" he joked.

"Timon!" Shenzi cried out with relief and joy as she ran at him, and tackled him with a bonecrushing hug "Oof!" Timon groaned as the air was knocked from his lungs. When Timon was laying face up on the ground with Shenzi almost on top of him and was kissing him all over his face with her lips. "Thank the kings your alright" She said with relief.

Shenzi grabbed Timon with her paws and picked him off the ground "What in the world were you thinking?" she scolded him "You could have been killed!" she exclaimed, "But I wasn't" Timon reminded her "It wasn't that big of a deal" Timon added causing Shenzi to shake him like a ragdoll "Of course it's a big deal! you could've **have been Killed!"** She yelled with her eyes starting to tear up "Don't You ever pull a stunt like that again!" she growled at him, then her eyes soften "Please, I don't want to lose you, I...I love You" she pleaded with tears starting to fall from her eyes. "But I don't understand something," She said putting Timon back on his feet and she sat down "Why did you chose to sacrificing your life, to save mine?".

Timon looked back at her with a smile "I would do anything to make sure your safe, Because even when I was worn out from fighting the hyenas, you gave me the strength to continue",He told her. Right after he said that Shenzi started to fall a part, she smiled with tears of happiness spilling from her eyes, "Why are you telling me this?" Shenzi asked with her voice cracking, Timon smiled "Because, I love you too" he smiled. Shenzi then became over run by emotions, Shenzi lunged and gave Timon another massive hug that and pulled him into her chest, Timon hugged her back tightly, and patted Shenzi on the back and rub circles as she started to cry, then her grip tightened to the point he could hear his bones crack "Um Shenzi, you think you can put me down" Timon wheezed out "No!" she muttered "I don't want this moment to end" she said keeping her death grip on him. Timon pretty soon had trubble to breath a little, her grip was starting to crush his ribs and cutting off his air a little

"Uh Shenzi,... can't...breath" Timon tried to speak, Shenzi hesitatly released Timon. "Thank you" Timon said as he got his breathing back on track. "look still here, not a scratch" Timon reasured Shenzi, then Timon grabbed his side that had the claw marks on it "Well sort of" he muttered causing the others to chuckle, Timon looked at them smirking, Shenzi stepped closer to him and said slyly "I can help with that" she told him, gently placed a paw on his arm and pushed his arm away, leaned her head down to his side and licked the claw marks causing Timon to hiss in pain and tried to turn away, but unfortunately Shenzi lightly sat on the tip of Timon's tail with a smirk, Nina, Raka, Ed, and Max chuckled at the scene.

"Where are your going pal?" Shenzi smirked "Hold still and behave yourself" she told him

"Oh yeah and who's going to make me?" Timon told her

"Oh, Bad move" Raka smirked

Shenzi smirked before lightly placing a paw on his chest and pushed him on to the ground and held him down "How about me?" she asked

Shenzi continued licking Timon's marks again, Timon started to tickle Shenzi's stomach with his tail causing her to laugh, but Shenzi recovered quickly and held his tail down with one of her hindpaws "Ha!" she laughed.

After a while of Shenzi licking Timon's claw marks "They're all done" Shenzi told him, Thank you" Timon said "Actually I missed a spot" Shenzi said smirking. "Where" Timon wondered, "There" Shenzi said as she licked his face with her tongue. thanks for that" Timon said smiling.

Then after a while, Shenzi started to tear up again. Timon seeing this "Okay, whats the matter?" Timon asked. Shenzi glanced with teary yellow eyes "I sould've went out and fought along side you then you wouldn't have gotten hurt" she cried out to him.

The one thing Timon would not allow was a crying Shenzi. Timon gently led Shenzi to a rock, they sat on it, Timon gently placed a hand under her trembling chin and brought her face to meet his. "Listen to me, what happened to me, was not your fault, it was mine and mine alone," he told her "and I will tell you something you once told me, I will not let you attack yourself" he said sternly. Shenzi looked at him and shook her head okay, "Good" Timon said started to leave but Shenzi lightly grabbed his tail with her mouth and pulled him back on the rock, "Hold me" Shenzi said with tears down her face. Timon naturally held her a best he could, Shenzi wrapped her arms around him as well, They stayed in their embrace for ten seconds before they pulled away, Timon then placed both hands on Shenzi's slightly damp cheeks and brushed away the tears that fell from her eye's with his thumbs and the slowly leaned in and closed their eyes, and kissed each other gently for a few seconds.

Timon got Shenzi to cheer up and soon she was back to her old self again, Shenzi since back to normal wasn't going to let Timon get away with the stunt he pulled with the hyenas. She bonked Timon on the top of his head with a paw "Hey, what was that for?" Timon demanded. "That was for scaring me!," Shenzi hissed, then lightly smacked his cheeks with her a paws "That was for cutting our kiss off" she smirked "and finally" Shenzi started as she grabbed Timon and gave him another soul searing kiss, and Timon kissed back with all the passion he had this time it made Shenzi's eyes go wide for a second, before she fought back with more heat, then their tongues met in a fiery battle of the tongue fighting for dominance. their kiss stopped after a while, they looked at each other and nuzzled their foreheads together "That was for being a hero" She finished.

"Guys, get a Cave!" Banzai complained, everyone cracked up laughing, even Timon and Shenzi were laughing, even though their faces were red as Timons hair.

"If you don't like it, then don't look" Timon told him, causing them to laugh harder

"Yeah, or just run for the hills when, the tongues come out" Shenzi added, everyone had to lean against something to keep them from falling, Nina and Max leaned against a wall, Banzai, Ed and Raka just fell rolling on the ground with laughter, Timon and Shenzi leaned against each other laughing hard.


	14. Chapter 14 Ultimate Timon

After Simba defeated Scar, The rain started to fall, cleansing pride rock and the pridelands. Rafiki was gestering to Simba to taka his place as king, but before he did, Simba turned to Timon and Shenzi, who formally bowed to him, before he embraced them.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys" Simba told them, and marching up to the promontory.

"That's my boy" Timon said, Shenzi cleared her throat "Oh, sorry, I mean our boy" Timon quickly changing his answer.

"Yes it is" Shenzi agreed "Oh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry" she said before sobbing and barying her face in Timon's chest. Simba roared at the tip of the promontory, and took his rightfull place as king of the pridelands, the pride roared back.

Timon and Shenzi watched them, flushed with pride, as Max, Raka, Banzai, and Ed smiled broadly, and Nina just beamed all gazed at each other after it all stopped.

"You really came along way, Timon" Nina smiled "Did you find what you are looking for?" she asked

"Well I did find something beyond my wildest dreams" Timon explained "But it wasn't home" he said, then he took Nina's hand "Let's go home Ma" he told her

Timon and Shenzi led the others to the oasis, were they showed it to the group

"Ohhh!" they breathed in awe

"Welcome to our new home" Timon told them "Granted this was not the life I imagined"

"Whys that?" Banzai asked

"Well partially because I didn't imagine," Timon said while he and Shenzi turned and looked at him "I would meet a certain Hyena that would become my first and greatest friend" he said glancing at a blushing Shenzi. "and the prettiest female hyena I have ever seen" he said letting his tongue slip. Timon covered his hands over his mouth causing the others to laugh, even Shenzi chuckled. "Accursed tongue" Timon grumbled.

"Actually I think it's sweet" Shenzi told him pecking him on the cheek.

"Aww!" Raka said with a smile

"I got to hand it to you," Nina smiled "This place has everything" she said

"Well now that were all here, it does" Timon told her "and Raka, Banzai, Ed?" he said

"Yes" They answered

"You guys are free to live here, if you want" Timon smiled

Raka, Banzai, and Ed smiled "Of course we will" Raka and Banzai smiled, Ed licked his face leaving slava on his cheek

"Really again" Timon complained

"Oh, come on, Shenzi licks you and you don't complain then" Banzai smirked

"That's because hers, are dry" Timon told him, Then Shenzi licked Timon leaving more saliva on his face then Ed did "Well most of the times" he concluded

"Most of the times" Shenzi agreed, smirking

"Hey guys look over there, a bunny" Timon said pointing past them

Raka, Banzai, ed, Nina, Max, even Shenzi looked where he pointed, But there was no bunny

"Hey!" They turned to scowl at him, only to see him bolting away "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Timon said over his shoulder

"Oh, your on" They all said at once. Before Shenzi said "Hey look there is a rabbit" she told them

They looked back then saw nothing there.

"Shenzi!" the exclaimed turned back to her, just like Timon, Shenzi was off running

"Like boyfriend, like girlfriend" Banzai muttered

"You want to cheat" Raka said to Timon and Shenzi's running form "Let's cheat, Nina and Max, hop on" she said.

Timon's mother and his uncle hopped on Raka's back.

"You better hold on" Banzai told them, they held on without being told twice and the Three Hyenas took off.

Shenzi and Timon side by side almost the whole time, untill the looked back and saw them catching up.

Shenzi quickly but gently grabbed Timon by his scruff of his fur with her mouth and placed him on her back, Timon held on and Shenzi ran faster, Faster then she had ever moved. Quickly getting some distance she and Timon crossed the finishline.

Timon said "I didn't know you could run that fast" Timon said in awe

"What can I say, You give me strength to" Shenzi replied with a smile. The others crossed next, "Cheaters" Max grunted at them.

* * *

Back in the jungle later, Max was leading a group of meerkats in a session of Taichi.

"Crane...spreads his wings...turns with dainty hands" Max explained slowly as he did the movements, as the meerkats copied him.

_"Digga tunnel, Dig, diga tunnah"_ A group of meerkats sang as they dove in the river,

_"Never gonna dig another tunnah"_

_Digga tunnah,_

_"Dig, digga tunnah Never more did predaters come"_ Timon and Shenzi were dancing side by side at one time, a bunch of meerkats, along with Shenzi and Raka had big leaves in there hands/paws and pulled them back to reveal Timon, wearing a hat stacked with boiled crabs, Timon spun around tossing the crabs all over.

_"Sing the praises of great Timon_

_The greatest and bravest meerkat we have ever known!"_ some meerkats and Banzai sang.

Max was relaxing in a hammock smiling at his nephew and caught a Eel in his drink.

_"Never dreamed of He'd help Simba shine!"_

_"Proved it's cool to hang out with a Hyena"_ Shenzi chimed in.

_"Accidentally saved the day"_

_"Planned it to look that way!"_ Timon pointed to himself, Shenzi and Nina were on either side of him

_"Brought us out of the ground,"_

_"Gave hyenas a new life, the good and bad"_ Banzai and Raka sang

_"Led us to the promise land"_

_"Sing the praises of great Timon _

_The greatest and bravest meerkat I have ever seen" _Shenzi sung to him while walking up to him, and brushed her tail against Timon's nose with affection causing him to blush.

Timon and Shenzi dove and slid waterfalls while on a barkboard, they stopped at the waterfall and went under water, they swam up to the shore. Simba a while later came by and hung out to.

* * *

At nightfall Timon went for a walk, and relaxed in his secret place showed Shenzi, relaxing and looking at the full moon. little did he know Shenzi stalked him, Shenzi approached smiling slyly and covered his eyes with her paws, "Hey Shenzi" Timon said making Shenzi groan in defeat.

Timon pulled her paws from his eyes and looked at her smiling.

"You are so hard to startle" Shenzi told him sitting down next to him.

"I told you before, I don't scare easily" Timon reminded her.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but what was your dad like?" Shenzi asked

"He actually was kind of like me, brave and stubborn, so now you know where I get my stubbornness from" Timon told her

"Was he different to?" Shenzi asked

"Actually no, he was like everybody else normal, I was the one X" Timon he said

"Pardon?" Shenzi asked

"One X is another word for different" Timon explained again

"You remember this spot?" Timon asked her

"How could I forget, this is where we first kissed" Shenzi said smiling "and I also remember you singing to me" she added

"I know" he replied

"And know I have one for you" Shenzi smiled standing up with and stepped back a few steps, and started to sing

_"You're the kind of friend who always there  
When I'm broken, You took my heart  
And put it back together again"_

_"I've been wasting my life with clueless animals  
But now it's over, let me tell you why  
I'm through, I've got someone new  
Who's just like you"_

_"You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lies, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the one"_

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you"_

_"You're the kind of guy who's hands are in my paws  
That sends shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart  
And put it back together again"_

_"You're the kind of animal that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need, why didn't I see"_

_"You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lies, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the one"_

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you"_

_"You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lies, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the one"_

_"You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lies, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the one"_

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you"_

_"You're it  
You're the ultimate, you" _

(song ends)

Shenzi stopped singing and looked at Timon, who had his mouth opened wide with awe, Shenzi giggled and walked over to him, and took his mouth with a paw and closed it.

"Wow, That was beautiful" Timon spoke, and lunged and kissed Shenzi with all the passion he could. Shenzi closed her eyes and kissed back with the same fiery passion, after thirty seconds, they seperated. Timon and Shenzi looked into each others eye's.

After a While Timon spoke "Hey Shenzi I have something to confess" he said

"What's that?" Shenzi smiled

"You remember when I was dreaming, and I kissed you on the nose" Timon asked

"How could of I, it was sweet" Shenzi smiled

"Well, I wasn't dreaming of a fish" Timon said "You were in my dream" he addmitted

"I was?" Shenzi asked "What was I doing"

"You were dressed up as a hawaiian and doing the hula" Timon said

"I was What!" Shenzi shrieked with horror

"Ah ha ha" Timon laughed "Just kidding" he said

"Very funny" Shenzi grumbled

"You asked me how I felt about you" Timon explained

"How do you feel about me?" Shenzi asked

"Well when I first saw you, I was like "Wow my stars, angel has just appeared in front of me"" Timon explained

Shenzi smiled lovely

"Then you asked me, Why did I chose you, why not any other girl?" he said

"Go on" Shenzi said

"Then I simpily said, because your the prettiest hyena and I wouldn't change that" Timon said "Then that's when you told me to kiss you, and I did, but as you can guess I kind of kissed you nose" he admitted

"So that's why you kissed my nose" Shenzi said getting it

"Yep that was my dream, till you woke me up" Timon said

"I guess part of your dream came true, You kissed me" Shenzi smiled

"True, and don't even need to ask you how you feel about me," Timon said "You sang it" he smiled

"Yep, There's actaully something I need to ask" Shenzi smiled

"Me to" Timon replied

"Would you be my Mate?" Timon and Shenzi asked in usion

"Huh?, What?" Timon and Shenzi asked at the same time again

"Uh, you go first" Shenzi said

"No, ladies first" Timon told her

"Thank you," Shenzi smiled "Would you be my mate?" she asked

"Of course, like I said I wouldn't want any other women" Timon smiled, "Now my turn" he said "Would you want to be my mate?" Timon asked

"Can I just say something" Shenzi told him

"Yep" Timon replied

With out a word Shenzi plowed Timon over with a massive embrace "Yes!" she exclaimed in his face, The two mates smiled at each other, Timon got up and Shenzi kissed him with so much love and passion, it left no doudt that she loved him as much as Timon loved her, Timon kissed her back and placed his righthand on her cheek, Shenzi put her rightpaw on his hand.

"Love birds at 11:00!" A voice yelled, Causing them to turn around quickly, There was Simba, Nina, Raka, Banzai, Ed, and Max standing there Smiling broadly at the two mates.

"How did you guys finds us?" Timon wondered

"Uh, we saw Shenzi leave and followed her" Raka told him

"and we heard pretty much everything" Banzai added, Raka bopped him "Ow!" he glared

"They were not suppose to know that!" Raka hissed

"Ah, You were going to find out anyway" Shenzi smiled

"Congrats you two" Simba smiled at the two

"So when is the big day?" Nina smiled

"As soon we find that monkey" Shenzi told her

"How about Tomorrow at noon, at priderock" Rafiki's voice rang out "On less you want to wait a week?" he joked

"No!" Timon and Shenzi exclaimed as one, causing everyone to chuckle

"See you tomorrow, Timon the great" Shenzi said lovely walking past him and brushing her tail against his nose.

After awhile only Banzai and Timon were left

"Come on lets go Romeo" Banzai smirked "Big day for you tomorrow" he said

Timon shook his head in agreement and followed.


	15. Chapter 15 The ceremony

The next day, Timon and Shenzi were at different sides of priderock getting ready for their big moment, Timon was with the guys, and Shenzi was with the girls.

(With Timon)

"Well todays the day" Banzai said to Timon

"Yep it is" Timon agreed with his friend

"Your dad, would be proud" Max smiled at Timon

"I just wish he could be here" Timon replied with a sigh

"I know, me to, but he would be as proud as I am of you" Max told him

"Just keep Shenzi happy" Banzai told him

"That's all I want, I want to be there for her every step" Timon promised

"I know because, I think she can a bit, Hot blooded some times" Banzai smirked

"I know" Timon replied

Then Raka walked in

"Well there he is, the meerkat, who's going to be Shenzi's true mate and lover" Raka smiled walking up to Timon

"Your okay with it, Right?" Timon asked

"Yeah I am, all I want for Shenzi was to find someone who makes her happy" Raka told him

"and I will make sure of it, even if times get hard" Timon promised Raka

"I know you will, You hadn't let her down before" Raka smiled

"Well It's time to come out and wait for the bride" Banzai said to them.

(With Shenzi)

"Well todays your big day, Shenzi" Raka told her daughter

"Yep it is" Shenzi smiled lovely "I can't hardly wait" she said

"Just promise me, you will keep an eye out for my son" Nina told her "He can be sometimes, a handful" she smirked

"I will you have my word, If he does get to be a handful, I will straighten him out" Shenzi reasured her

"Yes you will" Nina smired

"Well I'm going to see if your mate is ready" Raka told them

They shook their heads okay. Raka walked off

Noon finally came.

* * *

Timon was waiting for his mate, Banzai and Ed sat in the front, Nina and Max were sitting next to them, Simba and Nala were sitting behind Nina and Max. Rafiki was behind Timon. Then after a while the animals saw Shenzi and Raka walking past them, Raka sat next to Nina, Shenzi walked up and stood next to Timon, smiled at him and Timon smiled. Rafiki told everyone to please be seated, It began.

"We are here today to wittness the ceremony of Timon and Shenzi" Rafiki spoke. Timon and Shenzi turned to look at him.

Rafiki turned to Shenzi first "Do you, Shenzi Marie predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena, Take this meerkat to be your mate for life?" he asked

"Yes I do" Shenzi smiled

Rafiki turned to Timon lastly

"and do you, Timon Marcus Berkowitz, Take this Hyena to be your mate for life?" Rafiki asked him

"Yes I do" Timon replied with no hesitation

"Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you, Timon and Shenzi Berkowitz" Rafiki smiled "You may kiss you mate" he told them

"I know that" Timon and Shenzi replied in usion, the turned to each and kissed each other lovely, the croud cheered for the new mates. The wind blew gently against their hair, butterfly's flew around Timon and Shenzi Berkowitz, they pulled after a few seconds and walked down towards their family and friends, who greated with warm hugs.

Rafiki looked at the two mates "I always new they would make a good couple" he said quietly while smiling.

* * *

After Timon's and Shenzi's ceremony there was a nice dinner

"Hey Timon, would you like to come with us to have some fun with us?" Banzai asked him

"I don't think Sh-" Timon started but got cut off by Shenzi.

"It's okay Timon join them, I want to catch up with my mother anyway" Shenzi smiled

"Okay" Timon agreed

"But don't stay out to late, If you do, I will come after you and drag you back myself" Shenzi told him playfully causing the others to cuckle.

Timon looked at her and said "So it begins" he said

"Yep, now go" Shenzi told him while gently pushing him towards Banzai and Ed, they ran off to play. Shenzi and Raka went off to catch up.


	16. Chapter 16 The cubs

A month later after Timon and Shenzi were married, Timon was a little stressed out. he was really worried about Shenzi, she wasn't feeling well lately, she had some moodswings that kind of made everyone but him of course kind of keep there distance, Timon just stayed by her side and comforted her.

Raka walked up to Timon "Hi, Timon" she smiled

"Hello Raka" Timon smiled back, but his smile was tense.

"Shenzi's going to be alright, so will you" Raka told him

"I just wish I could help Shenzi, like I have always done" Timon told her

"I know, but this is something she has to deal with alone, the only thing you can do is be there for her" Raka said

"Besides if you do need extra help, just ask any of us" Raka continued

"Thanks" Timon smiled

"And don't you worrie either, you will make a good father" Raka reasured him.

After a while they headed back

Timon found Shenzi in a privete area with vines as curtains, laying down, she looked at him and smiled

"Hey Shen, I'm here and I got you a little something for you to eat" Timon said to her, Timon walked up to her and placed a leaf plate in front of her, filled with shrimp, Shenzi carefully ate one. "Thanks honey" Shenzi said then took his righthand and placed his hand on her lower stomach and Timon felt a kick, sign that there was more then one soul inside of her. "They are almost ready to come out".

"When?" Timon asked

"Probably soon" Shenzi told him

"Try to get some sleep hon" Timon adviced

"I will try sweetie" Shenzi replied "but can you stay with me, like you always do"

"Of course I will" Timon smiled and sat down next to her, Shenzi being very careful rested her head on Timon's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

A week later, Shenzi felt a major pain in her stomach.

"Timon it's happening!" Shenzi exclaimed, Timon went over to her and held her paw "Okay I'm right here, just breath" Timon told her, Shenzi breathed and more pain exploded in her stomach.

Minutes later a bloodcurdling scream rang through the jungle, most animals just looked at each other and were wondering what in the world was that, Timon had to cover his ears when Shenzi screamed it was so loud, Then a cooing was heard, Timon looked and saw his mate lick her cubs.

One cub had Timon's light tanned fur color, his eyes, red scruff but had Shenzi's mane ears and face

The second cub had Shenzi's fur color, mane, eyes, and hairstyle but it had streaks of Timons hair color.

They sat there a while cuddling their children

"What are we going to call them?" Timon asked

"I already picked a name for the boy" Shenzi told him

"What is it?" he asked

"Marcus Berkowitz" Shenzi smiled at him, and gestured to the boy with Timon's fur color

"Well I picked one for the girl" Timon announced

"What is it?" Shenzi asked

"Marie Berkowitz or Timzi Berkowitz" Timon said

"I think Marie is a lovely name" Shenzi smiled at him and leaned and pecked Timon on the lips.

"Well I think we should show them to our friends and family" Shenzi told him, getting up

Timon picked up Marcus and Marie in each arm and carried them with him

"Hey we got to show you to new Hyenas to the jungle" Timon told them

"Aww!, They are so cute!" Nina told them, taking a closer look

"What did you call them?" Banzai asked

"Marcus and Marie Berkowitz" Shenzi told him smiling

"Can I hold little Marcus?" Max asked

"Of course" Timon said and placed Marcus in his uncles arms

"He has your eyes, Timon" Raka told him

"Yep he does" Timon smiled

"Can I hold little Marie?" Raka asked

"Of course you can" Shenzi smiled, Gently taking Marie by the scruff of the neck with her mouth and placed Marie in her mothers paws

"She's adorable Shenzi" Nina smiled as she tickled Marie's stomach gently causing Marie to giggle.

Soon everyone saw the new members to the jungle, Timon glanced at Shenzi the hyena who he fell in love with and now was sharing his life with him, Shenzi glanced at Timon the meerkat who she fell in love and now was sharing his life with her, The gave each other a lovely kiss and embraced each other for a few minutes, pulled apart and looked at each other with their hearts filled with love and caring for each other. They knew what ever obstacle comes at them, they will help each other out like they always did, even through the hard times.

(End)


End file.
